Affairs
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: "Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to be involved with them. Love is not a bandage to cover wounds." Hugh Elliott
1. Chapter 1

JJ sat at her desk in the swivel chair it was almost quitting time and she just couldn't wait to leave the office. Will was out of town visiting relatives while Henry was staying with her mom until he came back in case of they were to jet off in the middle of the night or mid day. JJ's eyes kept drifting off towards Spencer Reid his face was buried in a file attempting to ignore Morgan while he had paper balls thrown at his head. JJ and Spencer had been seeing each other for months now, whenever Will was out of town or late nights in a hotel they were staying at while on a case. Ever since the Redskins game eight years ago JJ and Spencer had been sneaking around behind the teams back sharing quiet and intimate moments whenever possible, not long after the incident with Tobias Hankle the two broke off what they shared; JJ could only feel grief and sorrow for what happens to Spencer, she constantly tried to make herself feel better about the situation when Reid only needed a listening ear to confide in about his addiction.

By the time JJ stopped feeling sorry for herself and Spencer was ready to quit, the blonde fell head over heels for a certain New Orleans detective. And that was the wedge in their relationship neither could ever imagine destroying a family, once JJ fell pregnant they drifted apart completely until JJ showed up at his doorstep claiming to the biggest mistake of her life.

Spencer and JJ fixed that broken road between them and drew out the affair and once Henry was born it just made things easier.

The alarm on JJ's phone went off indicating it was six thirty, seeing how there were no urgent cases it meant they were allowed to leave. She quickly wrote a note on a scrap piece of paper then packed up her things. On her way out of the bullpen she made a stop at Reid's desk, which caused Morgan to stop harassing him with paper.

"Are we meeting back here at ten for Emily's arrival?" JJ asked innocently gently placing the note on her lovers desk.

"I believe so, I can go check with Hotch if you like?" Blake offered.

"No it's alright I'll just text him later, I'm exhausted I'm hoping to get a quick nap in before coming back." JJ smiled before turning and sending a quick wave behind her as she headed to the elevators.

Spencer opened the note: "_My place at seven, I'll have wine, candles and that dress you like so much." _

The end was signed with a light pink lip gloss print, the color was coral blush JJ's favourite shade... the shade Spencer always remembered to buy her for Christmas and her birthday because it could be presented in front of their friends without arousing suspicion or concern from her husband.

Spencer placed the note in his bottom desk drawer which was filled with small white pieces of paper all signed with coral blush lips. The notes held comments about the team or small inside jokes between the two, plans for the evening, or where they were meeting and some held very inappropriate comments not suitable for work.

Reid packed up his mail bag then sent his goodbyes to Blake and Morgan before heading down to the metro station by the time he got on subway he would have to head straight to JJ's to be there by seven.

/

JJ had just lit the last candle on the coffee table when her phone went off, she took a minute to admire the room every light in the house was turned off but the living room was lit up by fifty vanilla scented candles, the couch was pushed aside and an arrange of pillows and blankets were set in the middle of the floor. Spencer was never comfortable laying in Will's bed, it was not his home which made him feel like he had no right to make love to JJ where another man spent his nights. JJ had pointed out that they have done their fair share of kinky things all around the house so why was the bedroom any different? Reid would often reply with "I'd rather tie you to the kitchen table then to know Will slept in the place where I... Came..."

But tonight was not about being tied up or trying a new sex toy, tonight was an anniversary, eight years exactly since the first day they created their 'relationship' tonight was about pure romance.

The blonde checked herself in the hallway mirror, admiring her perfectly curled hair and her tight red slip which Spencer enjoyed ever so much. She applied one more coat of coral blush before retrieving her phone from the bedroom.

"_Meet me outside?" _It was from Spence...

_"Come inside."_

_"Come outside."_

_"I'm not dressed!"_

_"Even better!"_

JJ couldn't help but blush at the last text Spencer was never an outgoing person until it came to sex. But everyone changes dynamics when it comes to sex most people once used to it aren't afraid to be more daring when it comes to getting the big 'O. JJ poked her head outside to find Spencer's Volo sitting on the street outside of her house... Okay so a little kink was okay in tonight activities. She ran upstairs to grab her old varsity jacket before heading to the car... Maybe some role playing as well...

/

By nine thirty that night Hotch was wrapping up his the last of his consults, their was no point of heading home if everyone was coming back in half and hour to meet with Emily. He opened the last case file to find it thicker than the rest of the others. A bundle of pictures fell out each with a name written on the back, the file was filled with hissing person reports fourteen to be exact eight were found dead one month later while six were recently missing only for a week. The report talked about a pair of people would go missing at the same time, they knew each other; coworker, friends, neighbours, then one month later they would be found together only miles from the abduction scene. Six people still missing was a large enough number to catch Hotch's attention he called Garcia to tangle up the rest of the team ASAP.

/

Everyone has arrived fifteen minutes later, most were already on their way back to meet Emily anyways. They sat around the round table waiting for the two youngest members to grace them with their presence. At five to ten Rossi had enough waiting so he asked Garcia to begin.

"Well my pawns we have fourteen missing person reports and eight of those fourteen have shown up dead only a few miles away from the abduction scene." Garcia hit the button on the remote to show fourteen men and women in their late twenties to early thirties. There were no common appearances between any of them it differed between Caucasian, Hispanic, African American and Asian.

"He doesn't seem to have a type." Commented Morgan.

"It wouldn't appear so and also everyone disappeared in pairs. Our remaining missings; Olivia Scott disappeared with a Marcus Hans." A red head girl and Asian man appeared on the screen. "They work together at the local coffee shop. Sara Whender and Santana Zeek have been best friends since the seventh grade and disappeared together, and finally Quill Davis and Andy Highs are neighbours who at last vanished the same night." Garcia flipped through the pictures in the screen.

"One member of each pair had a family." Blake pointed out to the others. "Olivia is married with a seven year old daughter, Sara just got married a month ago and she has a six month old, and Andy has been married since she was eighteen with three kids one is eight, five and two."

"How can we be sure this is the same guy?" Morgan questioned.

"The first eight were found crossed over each other face down into the dirt, which shows he finds them to be horrible people." Hotch piped in. "We've already taken the case, we are to be at D.C metro in an hour."

"I leave work for a vacation just to come back and do more work!" A familiar voice whined behind them, everyone shot out of their seats to embrace Emily before briefing her on the new case.

"So where are JJ and Reid?" The brunette questioned.

"I don't know pumpkin they didn't answer the bat call..." Garcia sighed.

"Well you goes head to the metro and I'll stop by their places and let you know what's going on." Everyone had agreed to Emily's and set out.

/

Emily chose to go to Reid's first as it was closer and far easier to get to. She buzzed the apartment when she got no answer she checked the parking lot to find his Volo missing from its usual spot.

Next Emily drove to JJ's the house was completely dark but Spencer's car was sitting on the side of the street. Emily got a bad feeling about what age was to find when she opened the front door... And she was right all the candles that JJ had lit were melted down and dripping onto the floor. A romantic scene was set up in the living room; wine, candles and a makeshift bed on the floor adding Spencer's car on the street it didn't take Emily long to figure out what was going on now the question was where are they? The wine was unopened, the bed was perfectly still on the ground they weren't here. Emily walked back into her car then drove back to the BAU.

/

JJ's head was pounding, her body was reacting against something hard and cold, it felt like concert but her eyes were too tired to open. She could hear muffled noises but couldn't quite make out what they were.

"JJ?" It sounded like Spence! "Come on JJ wake up..." He pleaded.

She formed enough energy to roll over and face her lover/best friend. "What's going on Spence?"

"I don't really know..."

JJ opened her eyes to be met with six other sets. She sat up relieved to find she was still wearing the slip and jacket... Mental note to wear less revealing clothes when being abducted by an unsub...


	2. Chapter 2

Emily marched into the bullpen and straight for Reid's desk she started digging through the drawers for something that could confirm her suspicions. She finally pulled the l open to find it full of small white papers, next she moved to JJ' desk to find matching notes in her desk drawer it was maybe a years worth the rest were found in the blondes office from when she was the unit liaison. Emily dumped at the contents into a box then set out to meet the team at the metro.

/

Hotch had pinned up the last picture on the bored when Emily waltz in with a large box and Derek trailing behind her holding a laptop with Garcia's face on it.

"I think I've got something for you guys... I just don't know if you'll like it..."

"What is it princess?" Derek asked placing the laptop on the table turning it to face the brunette.

Emily lifted the lid of the box and poured the content onto the table a pile of white notes everyone picked up a handful and started to read them. "I don't get it Prentiss what are these?" Hotch asked.

"These notes are between JJ and Reid eight years worth." The brunette informed them, Rossi made a face after reading a note then set it down on the table.

"I could have gone my entire life without knowing that about Reid." He commented before grabbing another one. "Eight years this has been going on?"

"It would seem that way, I have notes talking about the super bowl party at the bar right before the Hankle case, then notes talking about JJ being pregnant." Morgan rubbed the top of his head before placing his head in his hands. "How have we not seen this before."

"Because they didn't want to get caught... Reid and JJ are profilers, and JJ was the unit liaison their job is to discover what is hidden. They build their relationship on hiding it from us it doesn't surprise me at all. But what does this have to do with the case?"

"Neither one of them were home, Reid's car was parked outside of JJ's house and there was no one there the candles were still burning and the house was set up for a romantic evening but nothing was touched... I think they were kidnapped and maybe the victims were also having affairs." Emily sighed.

"One way to find out is to talk to the women's best friends, they would probably know... Unless it's JJ. I cannot believe she didn't tell me!" Garcia's voice was heard through the speakers, she was beyond angry at her two best friends.

"Alright Emily and Morgan I want you to go to the M.E's office and find out what you can, Rossi you and Blake go over these notes see if there is any sort of hint on where they could be and I will go interview the families. Garcia can you go through thru phone and credit card records and see if there is anywhere these couples match?" Hotch ordered.

"On it sir." The tech analyst said before signing off.

Everyone filed out of the room except for Blake and Rossi. "So where do you want to start?" Blake asked.

"I guess we just start reading..." Replied Rossi.

"Don't you feel weird doing this, I've only known them a few months now but we are prying through their personal lives."

"There are things in the pile I never need to know but now I do. Did you know Reid prefers to tie JJ up? Because I didn't but now I do."

Blake let out a roar of laughter. "So they have a purely sexual relationship then?"

"I don't think so there is a note here from JJ to Reid talking about their eight year anniversary plans, why remember an anniversary if it's just pleasure?"

"I think I've got something, it looks like a page out of a journal of some sort in Reid's hand writing;

_**{flashback}**_

_**Spencer way lying against his head bored in his boxers, his mind was drifting to Nathan Harris he couldn't help but think there was more he could do for the boy. JJ sat straddle on his lap admiring the man in front of her while his mind raced a thousand miles a minute. JJ leaned forward and took the horn rimmed glasses off his face and planted them on the bridge of her nose.**_

_**"You know if you think too much your brain will explode." JJ laughed running her hands over his bare chest. **_

_**"That really isn't true JJ."**_

_**"You can't keep dwelling on Nathan Harris, you helped him all you could and now it's up to his doctors to find out how to help him better."**_

_**"But I understand JJ I understand what it's like to be-"**_

_**"Afraid of your own mind, I know you know, you are afraid schizophrenia will sink in one day and you won't have any idea who you are anymore. But I promise you I will love you no matter what happens, I will endure you catatonic states or hold you when you that you're a twelve year old boy in that hell hole of a high school. I will even love you when you turn out to not have schizophrenia and just really are a worry wart." **_

_**"You always know how to make me feel better Jen." Spencer smiled rubbing his hand up and down her side.**_

_**"I know how to please that big brain of your Dr. Reid." JJ ran her fingers through his hair before leaning down and placing her lips over his in a heated and passionate kiss. **_

_**{end flashback} **_

Blake quickly skimmed the page then dug around the pile for more. "It looks like he wrote JJ conversations they had shared, most seem to be very intimate and probably had a very large emotional impact on him."

/

All eyes were on JJ as she just sat in silence leaned against the back wall. Suddenly surprising everyone in the room a table was pushed through a newly opened hole in the wall which was quickly slammed shut, on the table was an iPhone completely unlocked. The tall redhead girl sitting across the room stood then walked over to the table.

"Stop!" JJ shouted causing everyone to jump. "Don't touch it..."

"Why not?" The Asian man shot back.

"We don't know what it is or why it's here, let's wait a few minutes to see if we get instructions." JJ told the room.

"Why should we listen to you?" The red head shot back. "You're the one in their underwear!"

"It's a slip okay? And I wasn't exactly planning on being kidnapped by an unsub today but next time I'll pack a spare bag." JJ snipped stand up against the wall. "We are FBI agents we are trained to handle these situations step aside." So maybe she was stretching the truth a little bit. JJ picked up the phone to find a voice mail, clicking play she dropped it back on the table.

_"You all share one thing in common and that's being adulterous! You think breaking a family apart fulfill you needs is a good thing? Well it's not! It ruins your children and it ruins you! You think it's fun sneaking around playing house with another person while your husband waits patiently at home to kiss you good night? Well do you? Because we don't we think you all should play along with our little game, the longer you play the longer you'll live. The instructions are in the phone and don't forget we'll be watching!" _

JJ picked up the phone again to find an app had opened the display page had all their names written down she clicked hers and a question appeared: "have you ever been involved in a threesome?"


	3. Chapter 3

JJ sat up against the wall her legs were curled up to her chest and she wore a blank stare. It had been two days since she and Spencer were abducted and the team still hasn't found them yet, everyone in the room basically looked as she did each emotionally damaged from the situation the unsub had forced upon them.

_**"No, no I haven't." JJ replied out loud not really knowing who she was responding to. The phone chimed and another message was sent through. "Pick two partners my dear!" JJ gasped in horror placing the phone back on the table, tears welled up in her eyes but she was trying so hard not to cry. "You can't make me!" The room just seemed to freeze for a moment everyone waited to see what would happen when nothing did a short brown haired women began to stand up she just made it to her feet when a gunshot was heard.**_

_**"Andy?!" Quill Davis called out in sheer panic, Andy had been his lover for many years now after meeting at a neighbourhood barbecue, the first declared their relationship as purely physical until Andy had become pregnant with his daughter Jessica. Quill way an Ob Gyn so Andy suggested going to him when she had told her husband she was pregnant. This was a full proof plan Andy's husband would never know and Quill could still enjoy the miracle of being a father. **_

_**The brunette lay screaming on the floor the bullet shot right through her mid arm, the Asian man placed pressure on it before tearing part of his shirt to wrap the wound. The phone beeped again. "That's what happens." **_

JJ had picked Spencer and the small Hispanic women name Saramina, everyone felt beyond uncomfortable, everyone averted their eyes as Spencer walked JJ to the furthest corner of the room with Saramina trailing behind. It wasn't really a threesome but everyone felt still felt violated. JJ was pushed against the wall her slit pulled up and her legs wrapped round Spencer's waist, his pants unbuttoned and pulled down just low enough to reveal his member, Saramina would just leave small kisses on JJ's neck or cheek completely refusing to look at the scene playing out next to her but she was close enough to hide JJ from anyone's view.

Everyone in the room had been forced to partake in some sort of action, they had gotten to know each other on a level they never wanted to be on.

The patriots in the enclosed room were snapped out of their thoughts when the table was shoved back into the room, instead of a cellphone on the table it was bottles of alcohol.

Everyone stood around the table picking up and examining the bottle. "Do you think they are drugged?" The tall red head asked, JJ and Spence learned her name was Olivia.

"At least we'll have a good time." Santana snipped, Saramina reached up to whisper something in her ear before grabbing her hand.

"I vote we drink it!" Marcus suggested lifting up a bottle.

"Yeah and when we pass out they can rape up!" Snapped Andy. She kept playing with the ends of her hair walking away from the table before walking back to Quill.

A series of loud Bangs were heard around the room, it muffled the screams that escaped everyone's lips while they huddled together in the far corner.

/

_**JJ and Reid arrived to the stadium right on time for the Redskins game, Gideon had gotten them VIP tickets which allowed them to sit up higher with all of the super fans. Their seats were right at the front of the loft for the perfect view of the field. **_

_**"Wow Spence these seats are amazing!" JJ squealed throwing her arms around his neck embracing him. Wolf whistles and sexist remarks were heard from the men behind them admiring JJ's body. Spencer pulled away and looked down the blondes body; she was wearing a very low cut V neck red skins fan shirt which allowed the tops of her breasts to be pushed together and seen through the slit, she wore daisy dukes and maroon high tops. How had he not noticed until now? **_

_**"D-do you want something to eat or drink?" Spencer stuttered.**_

_**"I'd love a beer. Oh! And maybe some nachos. Thanks Spence." JJ flashed a smile towards the awkward man giving a wink before he turned around.**_

_**When Spencer returned JJ was surrounded by the other men in the area cheering the team on while they ogled the the unit liaison.**_

_**"Hey Jayge, I got the nachos..." JJ laughed at his awkwardness around all the people, the took the food box from his hands and ushered him to sit.**_

_**"So who do you think will win?" JJ asked pushing her strands of hair behind her ear.**_

_**"Oh uh Philadelphia probably." The entire stand went quiet and all eyes were on the genius making him sink further into his seat.**_

_**"Spencer why would you say that?" Urged JJ.**_

_**"You asked my opinion, they have a stronger quarterback and a better wide receiver..." **_

_**"Did you search this up on google just so you understood what's going on?" **_

_**"And to make conversation with you..." The women in the stands behind them let out simultaneous 'awes' causing JJ and Reid to blush. **_

_**"Okay I have an idea, if Philadelphia wins we celebrate your way, if the Redskins win we celebrate my way." The blonde licked her lips slowly before turning back to the game. Spencer sat awkwardly in his seat and attempted to focus as well.**_

_**The Redskins were running the field for the last play of the game, everyone was on their feet leaning over to see the action. Even Reid was on his feet watching JJ jump around and cheering her heart out for the team. "Touchdown!" The entire stadium erupted in cheers, JJ swung round to embrace Reid crashing her lips into his with a fast and heated kiss. Their bodies melted together and they both we reluctant to pull apart. When they finally did all eyes were on them and the world was silent for a moment until everyone in the stands let out a roaring applause. **_

_**"So this is how we're celebrating?" Questioned Spencer.**_

_**"Oh I have much more in store." Winked JJ she took his hand and began fighting through the crowd towards her car.**_

_**They drove back to her place in silence, neither spoke a word until they reached her apartment door. Once she had managed to unlock the Reid was pushed up against it, the blonde quickly captured his lips again before working the buttons on his shirt**_.

Spencer rolled over to find himself face to face against JJ...in a bed... It didn't belong to either of them...

"Jayje?" He shook her shoulder lightly. "Jayje wake up!"

She stirred slightly before opening her eyes. "Spence? What's going on? Where are we?"

Spencer wrapped his arms around her pulling her close before stroking her hair. "I-I don't really know, I think it's a motel...we need to call someone Jen."

The blonde shot out of bed, her face was red with anger:"No! If we call they will know! We can shower and go home, Will is coming home tomorrow and I need to get everything cleaned up!"

Spencer was taken aback, JJ knew the rules, and protocols they had been missing for over 24 hours the team had already filed a report, they couldn't just come back without a reason. "We need to go find the team JJ." He said sternly.

"I'm showering then going home!" She shot back, she grabbed a towel off the chair then walked into the bathroom, Spencer heard the shower turn I and kept into action he stormed into the Bathroom and pulled JJ out before she could climb in he sat her down on the bed before he crouched down placing his hands on her knees.

"They can help us Jennifer, they are our friends no one will judge us." JJ reached forward to clasp her arms around his neck embracing him. "And they probably have figured out what we've been doing behind their backs for eight years..." The genius said hugging her tighter.

"Spence I need it off me...I-it's not just yours or Will's DNA it's six other people, it's six people I don't even know..." The blonde rested her forehead against his, "Can we call Emily? Not Hotch..."

/

The team sat around the table in DC metro, it had been two days and no new leads, Strauss was threatening to pull them if no progress was made in the next twenty-four hours.

"So what did the ME report say again?" Hotch asked Morgan, he was immensely frustrated.

"Aaron it's not going to change from the last time you asked, everyone's DNA is on each of the bodies, it was obviously a sexual fantasy from the unsub and a statement; "if you can cheat on your husband why not be able to have sex with these other people?" Rossi retold Hotch.

"And the affairs have been confirmed for everyone except Saramina and Santana but it's safe to assume-" Emily began before her phone started ringing. "Prentiss"

_"E-Emily?" _The voice on the other line was soft but shaky.

"JJ? Oh my god! Are you okay?" The brunette motioned for Derek to turn the laptop on the conference Garcia. "Do you know where you are?"

_"Mh-m-meadow motels, 23rd street I-I think..."_

"Okay I will grab Derek and we will be right there!"

Emily had the sirens on the entire way to the hotel, they didn't stop to question the manager instead they headed right into the motel room where their friends were, the opened the door to find a crying JJ resting against Reid on the carpeted floor wrapped up in the quilt from the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"So... You and Will?" Spencer had stopped by JJ's hotel room one night during a case, before Miami.**_

_**"It's nothing serious Spence, and why do you care we aren't even together remember? It was your decision." Her tongue was sharp intended to hurt Spencer with her harsh words. "So you don't get to judge me on who I choose to sleep with."**_

_**"I think traveling to New Orleans every free weekend is a little more than a cross country booty call don't you think?" **_

_**JJ rolled her eyes laying back down on her bed. "We broke up almost a year ago, you dumped me for your dilaudid addiction-" Her voice began to raise, "I flirted with Will in hopes that you'd notice but of course you didn't! So I went for it, in fact while we were in New Orleans you shut everyone out to go visit Ethan, you know your friend the drug addict!? Then I continuously attempt to tell you that I love you and you shut me down!"**_

_**"You have never tried to tell me-"**_

_**"The Johnny McHale case! I told you; "I couldn't imagine having nothing left of someone but a voice message. I don't think I'd ever stop listening to it.' And you blew me off for Pinocchio! A damn puppet with a magical nose that gets turned into a donkey and swallowed by a fish!" **_

_**Spencer could only stare in awe, he hadn't picked up on the clue, JJ of all people should have realized that he's not good at hints... But she tried to tell him she loved him in front of the entire team... At that point Spencer completely let go and let his instincts take control.**_

_**His lips crashed against JJ's as he pushed her down onto the bed, it had been so long since they had kissed or even held each other close. The only separated their lips for a moment to pull Reid's sweater vest over his head, Reid abruptly pulled the front of JJ's shirt open and he unbuckled his pants. They didn't waste time on foreplay or even undressing they just need to be close to each other to feel each other one more time. The blonde had pulled her skirt up while Spence pulled her thong down, The geniuses pants were barely down to his thighs before he thrusted his length into the waiting rode together holding each other as tight as they could, their bodies touching and lips only pulling apart to gasp a quick breath. After reaching their highs together Reid pulled out of JJ and collapsed next to her. **_

_**Spencer leaned at and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Are you breaking it off with Will?" He mustered out.**_

_**"Are we getting back together?" She retorted almost instantly.**_

_**"I don't know if I'm ready yet..."**_

_**"Then I'm not breaking up with him."**_

_**"But you love me JJ..." Spencer almost whined.**_

_**"I love you Spencer Reid, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for Will." Her voice was stern, neither looking at the other.**_

_**"You said it wasn't serious!"**_

_**"It's not but that doesn't mean I don't want it to be! You can't just waltz in here invade my personal life, have sex with me, then ask me to break of my relationship, with no commitment or promises!" The blonde got out of the bed stripped from her work clothes and changed into an overly large T-shirt, which once belonged to Spencer. "I think you need to leave Spencer."**_

_**Her words hurt, mainly the last, Spencer was only ever used when she was mad or frustrated.**_

_**/**_

Emily and Derek had driven the couple to the hospital, blood tests and rape kits were required (much to JJ's displeasure) before they were allowed to go back home. The nurse came in with the kit and asked JJ to lift her legs, which JJ responded with; screaming, thrashing, crying and threatening anyone who came near her unless it was Emily.

The brunette had managed to convince the doctors to clear the room for a few minutes so the two best friends could have a conversation about what needed to be done. "Jayje, you have to let them do the kit they need the DNA, you were drugged and transported to a new location we need to know if the unsub... Did anything to you."

"I bet Spence did the kit already take the DNA from him!"

"The unsub chooses the women with a family first and the partners are just dragged along, so no we can't take the DNA found in Reid because he isn't who the unsub wanted! There is a big chance the unsub would rape you over him! So you can choose to cooperate or I will have to call Will and hope he can talk some sense into you!"

This shut the blonde up instantly, wiping the tears from her face JJ told Emily to allow the nurse back in. Emily held her hand and stroked her hair while the nurse swabbed her lower regions, then DNA from her mouth and under her fingernails. It was noon by the time the girls saw the nurse again.

"The results will be sent back to Quantico but until then I'd ask that you take this pill and this prescription." The short blonde nurse placed a package with a small yellow pill in it and a prescription paper with a signature for ointment.

"W-what's the pill?" JJ asked sitting up in the hospital bed.

"It's balances your hormones dear, you don't need to take it to leave but I highly recommend it. And the ointment is for the tearing in yout vigina it will help with the healing, you might feel numb for the first few days but that is normal, and if you plan on having sex in the next few weeks just use protection until the the tests come back." Even after JJ had sworn this nurse out she still was patient and kind with the blonde, she didn't beat around the bush or act like a bitch, she was straight forward and firm telling JJ what she needed to know.

After the nurse left Reid ran into the room in a hospital gown with Morgan chasing after him.

"Damnit Reid you aren't supposed to leave!" Morgan yelled from the door.

"Shut up Derek." JJ whined sinking back into the bed pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Emily laughed walking over to the sink to fill up a plastic cup with water, she opened the package with the pill and held it in front of JJ's face. "You can sleep after you take the pill."

Morgan was about to ask what they were talking about when Reid elbowed him in the rib. "Hey Prentiss, let's go call the team and let them know they are safe."

Spence sat on the edge of the bed his hand rubbed JJ's leg through the fleece hospital blanket. "How are you holding up?"

"I just want to go home Spence." JJ cried.

"We will soon enough okay, Henry will be home and you can see him tomorrow."

"Do you think they'll question is today?" JJ sat up on the bed pulling Spencer up with her so he was sitting beside her.

He wrapped his arm around JJ pulling her close. "If it were up to Morgan or Rossi, no, but it's Hotch's call so probably."

"Speak of the devil..." JJ muttered under her breath. Hotch and Blake strut into the room carrying duffel bags with a change of clothes.

"He's right JJ we need the information while its fresh in your mind." The unit chief said placing a bag on the floor.

"You want to know what happened? I was forced to have sex with six other people, if we didn't do what was instructed bullets came flying out the wall! I can't shower because you need the fucking DNA in case the bastard raped me after I was drugged! I was left in a slit and varsity jacket for two days praying for me life and everyone else's! The room was enclosed, the lighting made it look red and was made out a bricks, the only part that opened was the slot the table was pushed out of which held the instructions or alcohol we were forced to drink before the unsub placed us in the motel! Are we done now sir?" JJ gritted through her teeth.

"Hotch maybe... Maybe I could try talking to her?" Blake asked him, Aaron was still processing the information, it was brief and not very descriptive but it still hurt him to know what his team mates, his friends, his family was forced to do in order to stay alive. And the fact that the unsub could very easily of just gotten bored with this crowed and sent them on their way and possibly be long gone by now.

"Yes Blake, I think that's a good idea." Hotch turned and exited the room without another word.

A**_N: R&amp;R let me now if there is anything you want in the story or whet your looking forward to. Constructive criticism is also welcome_**


	5. Chapter 5

Blake was having as much luck as Hotch was when it came to getting information about the kidnapping, Spencer was willing to give everything they had asked for in hopes they could just go home faster. No one had notified Will or JJ's mom about the kidnapping and it was kept as far away from the media as possible, it was up to JJ to come clean. After Blake gave up she left the two alone in the room, Reid placed the palm of his hand against the blondes cheek and his fingers through the roots of the hair on her neck, he pulled her close brushing his lips against her's before eloping her in a soft long kiss.

"You have to be nicer Jen, everyone is just trying to help." But JJ wasn't paying attention she grabbed his face pulling his lips into hers slowly sucking on his bottom lip. She begged for entrance with her tongue but Spencer denied it pulling away.

"I'll call Emily to come pick you up, why don't you get changed?" He got out of the bed, grabbed his duffel bag and headed out the door to his room.

"I love you," he heard JJ whisper after him.

"I love you too Jen."

/

Emily offered to drop the couple off at their homes before she head back to the Metro, she pulled the SUV up to the Lamontagne house when Spencer gasped. "Why is my car here?"

Emily's brow furrowed. "We thought you drove it over."

"I headed here straight from work, I took the subway I blacked out at the end of the street."

Tears streamed down JJ's face. "I only went outside because I saw your car…"

"Don't cry Jay, lets go inside." He took her hand the opened the door, but was stopped with a smack of the hand.

"You are staying right here! Or driving your car home! So help me Spencer Reid if you take one step into that house I will shoot you!" The glare in Emily's eyes were downright terrifying causing the genius to drop JJ's hand before stepping out the car.

"I'll see you later JJ, Emily."

The girls watched Reid drive away, before heading into the house,

Emily placed the prescription on the dining room table before heading back out the door. "You didn't have to clean it all up Em." Her direction changed to go to the living room where JJ stood, it looked as it did when JJ had left for work the morning before the abduction.

"You shouldn't have to worry about it, just shower and get some sleep, Hotch wants you in tomorrow morning to file the paperwork then you are on leave for a few weeks or so."

"What why?"

"Evaluations, the psychologist has to say you're ready to go back Jay, you haven't exactly told anyone what happened to you."

JJ leaned forward to give Emily a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah me too." Prentiss replied stroking her friends blonde hair.

/

Reid was walking around his apartment attempting to find food, it had been a few days since he had gone for groceries. Settling on a box of cereal he grabbed a bowl and poured the corn flakes, dug around the fridge for milk then sat on the couch turning on Dr. Who.

About ten minutes into the episode his cell phone went off the caller display read "JJ". He smiled whiled answering; "Hey JJ, what's up?"

_"I have to put the cream on, in my... You know... Well I was wondering if maybe you could come over and help me?"_

Spencer smirked as he got off the couch carrying his bowl to the sink. "I am fairly sure I've seen you reach your vigina with no problems. And besides Emily will shoot me if I were to walk through your front door."

_"She isn't even here Spence, please?"_

"You need to shower and go to sleep, we can grab breakfast in the morning?"

_"I'd love that Spence. Oh! The nurse was right it does make it numb."_

Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he couldn't help but imagine what JJ's position must be like right now, her legs spread, her hand between them placing the cream- he snapped out of his dirty thoughts to reply. "Okay go get a shower and get some sleep... I love you."

_"Love you too Spence."_

She hung up the phone leaving Spencer in complete silence.

"Damn it!" He hissed heading to the bathroom for a cold shower.

/

JJ stripped and headed into the nice hot shower, she scrubbed her skin until it was red, once she didn't even have enough warm water to get to her hair. She just stood under the tap in the cold, her body couldn't move even when the cold began to burn her skin.

She didn't notice Will entering the bathroom, stripping his clothes and joining her in the shower, he wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand in the creek between her breasts.

"Hey Cher, miss me?" He husked in her ear, JJ jumped nearly slipping on the shower tiles, she grabbed the wall for support before turning around.

"Will?! Why are you here? I mean you're supposed to be in New Orleans till tomorrow..."

"I wanted to surprise you, I'm still pickin' Henry up from your momma's tomorrow, but I thought we'd have a quiet night. Me and you." His hands trailed down the side of her body stopping at her hips, he pulled her closer before locking his lips with hers.

She couldn't do it, every muscle in her body was screaming to push him away and run to Spencer, but her head made it stop, she tried to imagine it was Spencer; _**"keeps you eyes closed, it's just Spence, only Spence..." **_

Will moved them so they were under the stream of water; "Cold shower? You must've missed me too Cher." He wiggled his eyebrows moving his hands to lower down her back stopping just before her rear, he could feel his wife's body stiffen at his touch.

"Did somethin' happen at work?"

"Yeah it was kind of a bad day but I'm okay, maybe I just need a lye down." JJ reached over to turn the taps off, she grabbed the towels handing one to her husband.

"I told you that job was no good-" Will began but stopped when he felt something collide into his bare chest. It was JJ's fist she refused to make eye contact so her sight was to the floor.

"We are not having this conversation again. Not tonight, it has been almost two years Will, let it go because I don't fucking give a shit what your opinion is on my job! I love it! And I love the people there! And they love me and Henry! So just back the fuck off!" She wrapped the towel tighter around her before heading to their bedroom. Pulling a t-shirt out of the closet she changed, grabbed a pillow and spare blanket from the cabinet. Walking back into the bathroom Will was still just standing there his mouth hanging open, she dropped the pile at the bathroom door before turning back round. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies William."

As JJ lay in bed she couldn't help but text Spencer in hope that he was awake.

_*still alive?*_

_*its only been a few hours Jen*_

_*I miss you, Will and I had a fight* _

_*want to talk about it*_

_*I'm just scared he wasn't supposed to be home*_

_*people grow through experience if they meet life honestly and courageously. This is how character is built.*_

_*don't go quoting Presidents at me!*_

_*sorry babe...* _

_*sweet dreams Spence*_

_*goodnight JJ* _

It wasn't easy at first but JJ finally managed to fall into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake was heading home for the night, she packed her brief case up, turned the lights out and before heading to the elevator she decided to take one more look at the case file in hopes of finding something, she entered the conference room to find Emily Prentiss look through the scrap papers from JJ and Reid's desk.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was still here Emily, I thought you went home for the night."

She sighed placing the scraps on the table. "I tried, I was in my hotel room for about three whole minutes before I turned back here, it's just I'm not mad at them for lying, I guess I'm just hurt that my two best friends couldn't tell me what was going on all this time. Right in front of me is eight years worth of romance they thought they needed to hide."

Blake pulled up a chair next to Emily grabbing some paper and began to read it. "JJ has a fear of dogs?"

"Yeah after the Tobias Hankle case, she and Spencer split up at the barn. JJ was attacked by three man eating pitbulls, she nearly shot Morgan and I when we found her. And Reid was drugged, beaten and tormented by a man with three personalities."

"You've definitely seen the world." Blake nodded her head at Emily.

"You think you know someone then suddenly you don't, they were going to get married... Before the Hankle case I assume." Emily sighed finally throwing the notes down.

"Let's go get you a drink? My treat!" Blake suggested standing from her chair.

/

_**"Jennifer Jareau, I love you with every fiber of my being, and with every breath I take! Will you marry me?"**_

_**The couple were in a studio loft, one they had just bought only a few days ago. The lease on their apartments expired at the end of the month and after a year of dating they agreed to move in together. JJ hadn't been expecting a proposal, sure she would marry him in a heartbeat and have his children the moment he agreed he was ready.**_

_**"Yes! Yes of course you incredibly smart man!" The blonde squealed throwing her body at him forcing her boyfriend now fiancé into a hug. **_

_**"You scared me there a minute when you didn't reply." Spencer blushed leaning down into a kiss. **_

_**JJ deepened the kiss, she engaged her fingers into his hair pulled them back into the wall. Her legs left the ground to wrap around his waist, her hips grinding into his. **_

_**His hands fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, slowly unlooping each one as gently as he could. That's what JJ loved about him the most, no matter how much he wanted it he always took the time to take care of JJ. **_

_**JJ had finally managed to get his tie off when her cell phone rung from her back pocket. **_

_**"Jareau?" She surprisingly managed to answer in a professional tone. Spencer's mouth moved from her lips down to her neck slowly sucking on her weak spot while his free hand began to fondle her breast through her bra. "Just send everything you have over and we will take a look." The blonde replied breathing heavily holding in a moan. "No sir everything is fine, I am out for a morning run so I'm just catching my breath. I will call you back when I have something, okay bye." After hanging up she finally let out the soft moan she had been holding back.**_

_**"You sneaky bastard!" JJ hissed as Reid's mouth moved to her collarbone then exposed cleavage. **_

_**"I only aim to please." He fired back before biting down on the exposed flesh. JJ gasped gripping his hair tighter and grinding harder into him until she could feel his erection through their dress pants. **_

_**"We've got to go Spence, case in forty minutes." He let her legs fall to the floor and watched as JJ rebuttoned her shirt.**_

_**As they headed out the door JJ turned around with a wicked smile on her face. "We'll have to deal with 'that' in the car." She pointed to the boner he was sporting, which was easily seen through his chords. He swallowed before following her down the stairs. **_

/

JJ lay in bed pretending to be asleep while Will searched around the bedroom for some fresh clothes, he hadn't tried to get into his bed last night instead he wanted JJ to cool off.

"I'm leaving now Cher, Henry and I will be back later tonight. I'm really sorry about last night..." He sat on the edge of the best placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you awake Jay."

JJ just shut her eyes tighter and wished he would just go away. "Don't worry 'bout dinner Cher I'll bring somethin' back." Her husband placed a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door. She must have fallen asleep because JJ woke up a few hours later to an annoying tapping sound coming from the outside of her room. Sitting and stretching the blonde opened her eyes to find Spencer standing in the doorway with tray of smoothies in his hand.

"No one answered the door and you didn't answer your phone so I used the spare key just to make sure you were alive."

JJ couldn't help but smile, he just looked so cute in the morning; with his messy hair and unshaven stubble. "Come have breakfast in bed!" She tried to smile holding her arms out.

Spencer's face fell as he made his way over, he handed JJ her mango smoothie before sitting on the floor causing JJ to sigh. "You know Spence it would just be easier if you let me divorce Will." She took a long sip staring down at her lover.

"And Henry deserves to stay with his Father."

"He won't leave, the only reason Will is still here is because of Henry." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And because he's in love with you." Spencer stated standing up before walking to the door. "We have to be at Quantico in forty-five minutes so let's get a move on."

The car ride was quiet only the faint sound of the radio was heard through the speakers. It wasn't that they were mad at each other it was just things weren't the way they used to be, since after her marriage JJ had been trying harder and harder to get Spencer to be okay with a divorce. Spencer obviously and publicly had problems with children being abandoned by their fathers so he wished that would never have to happen to his God son even if he was insanely in love with his mother.

Pulling up outside the building they took their time making it upstairs hand in hand until the elevator stopped at the ninth floor in which they quickly separated before stepping out the lift.

"Peaches!" Garcia cried from the bull pen rushing over to her best friend forcing her into a bear hug. "I would smack you right now but I'm just glad to know you're okay!" The older blonde finally let go but grasped JJ's shoulders. "Boss man is waiting in his office for you guys, but you can say hi to everyone else first."

Slowly walking around the corner their team was sitting at their desks just waiting around probably for them to grace them with their appearance. "Pretty boy! Blondie!" Derek called catching everyone's attention.

"How are you guys?" Blake asked standing from her desk to join everyone.

"I think we're okay for now, we still have to meet with Hotch." Reid sighed, everyone nodded their head and watched while the couple made their way down to the office.

Opening the door softly JJ and Spencer moved across their bosses office and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"JJ, Reid" Hotch nodded at them.

"Hotch" They replied together.

"I'm not sure where I should start, I guess the beginning is always the best. Why did you hide your relationship from us?"

JJ looked down at her hands that were in her lap. "The fraternization rules sir..."

"Those rules are only in place to prevent senior staff and rookie relationships, as well as adulterous relationships. If you had just-"

"Come forward at the beginning all of this could've been avoided!" JJ stood from her chair knocking it back. "How were we supposed to know! The rules just concluded to no in office relationships! Maybe if you were better at your job this could have all been avoided! If you had figured out the relationship and told us it would be okay then we wouldn't be in this mess and we wouldn't have been kidnapped by some freak unsub having us play twisted sex games!" Her face was red from anger and lack of oxygen. Her blood was boiling how could they have all missed this? The note passing, sneaking to each other's hotel room and the make out sessions in her old office... It almost seemed like they didn't want to know.

"Jennifer..." Spencer whispered grabbing her hand, he didn't care that Hotch was watching. "Just sit back down, please?" JJ sighed doing as she was told, she pulled the chair back to the desk and sat down.

Hotch awkwardly cleared his throat before talking again. "Strauss and I both agreed that you two are on a leave until further notice, and are to meet with the FBI psychologists. Once she clears you, you are welcome back." The two nodded their head in understanding. "The other six victims have been found each couple in a hotel room across Virginia. And because of this Strauss and the bureau have asked that we place the case on the back burner because everyone is home safe now there's no need to focus all our resource on this investigation."

Now both agents were sitting in shock, they were kidnapped and exposed and now their case was being pushed aside. "This is fucking ridiculous!" JJ snapped but still in her seat.

"JJ please, there is more... Due to your 'relationship' one or both of you are asked to transfer units..." Hotch tried to kid a straight face this job was never easy but now it was 100 x's worse. "We won't pick which one has to be transferred. You are both valuable members of this team and seeing you go will not be easy."

"Can we go now, please Aaron?" JJ asked almost whined.

"Yes you may."

/

They sat in the front seat of Spencer's car, JJ straddled his lap running her fingers through his messy locks while she attacked his neck with her lips. "JJ" He moaned grabbing her hips. She moved from his neck back up to his lips before removing her hands from his hair to start unbuttoning his shirt, quickly pulling the buttons apart not caring if they broke off. "JJ" he moaned again trying to capture her attention but all it did was turn her on more, the blonde started running her nails down his bare chest quickly followed by her tongue tracing his collar bone. "Jennifer!" He finally managed to get out before pushing her away. "Your neighbours..."

"Are all at work baby...no one will even...notice..." She began to kiss her way down his chest reaching for his belt. Spencer reached down stopping her hands bringing them up to his chest.

"It's the middle of the day someone is bound to catch us..."

"So what's wrong with a little fear? A little excitement?" She husked in his ear as she lifted the bottom of her grey dress up to her hips and managed to slide her panties off her legs. Her fragile fingers unlooped his belt and unbuttoned his chords, Spencer lifted his hips allowing JJ to pull his pants and boxers down freeing his throbbing erection. Capturing his lips once more she slid onto him slowly rocking back and forth. Spencer's fingers found their way to her clit slowly rubbing circles making JJ moan and thrust forwards faster. "Oh my god Spence please don't stop!" JJ threw her head back grinding harder into the brunettes lap. Reid pushed harder on his lovers weak spot listening to her pants and moan building up her orgasm. With one more thrust JJ finally let go releasing herself before collapsing against his chest. "Baby you, you didn't-"

Spencer cut her off with a kiss tangling his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, it was just for you." Her head now lay on his chest slowly moving up and down nodding to his words.

"I should probably go and do laundry or something. I'll call you later." JJ opened the car door getting out as fast as she could, closing the door behind her and waited for Spencer to get his pants pulled back up. He rolled down the window before starting his car up. She leaned in to give him one more kiss before heading back into her home. Walking to the living room JJ collapsed on the couch and began to cry.

**AN: So figured out how Will is going to find out about the affair, I just need to figure out how to get the story to that point. I don't want to rush it it I also don't want it to take too long.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since JJ's 'leave of absence' and she had mastered to art of tricking Will into thinking she was still working, why she couldn't tell him the truth? That list was far too long for the blonde to even consider racking through. On the up side she got to spend the day with her son! Amy, Henry's nanny still stopped by to hang with her friend as well as do the cleaning JJ just let slide. Some afternoons Spencer would stop by to check on JJ and spend the afternoon with his God son, the genius had become very worried about his girlfriend he watched her slowly drip into a deep depression. She hadn't gotten around to meet with Dr. Harper Lennox the FBI psychologist that was mandatory for her to meet if she wished to come back to work.

Spencer was quite familiar with Harper, having extensive meetings after Tobias, Emily's faked death, the fisher king, Elle leaving as well as Gideon. They had reached a first name basis and shared personal contact like cell phone numbers in case Spencer needed to speak to someone. The afternoon after the meeting in Hotch's office the first thing Reid did was call Dr. Lennox to create an appointment, which he went to the next day, Lennox was familiar with the affair between agent Jareau and Reid. Much to her dismay Harper never commented on the affair, reminding herself it wasn't her life to pry in and Reid seemed quite content hiding a lover from his friends if anything it was the only thing helping him wake up in the morning.

When Spencer returned from putting Henry down for his nap he found JJ laying on the couch with a blank look on her face watching the television. "JJ?" He called from the bottom of them steps, when she didn't reply he tried again. "Jay? Come on don't shut me out." He moved to sit beside her lifting her tender legs to rest on his lap. He slowly leaned over to stroke her long blonde hair; "You have a meeting with Harper tomorrow at ten. I could watch Henry for you if you'd like, then maybe we can get brunch after?" JJ slowly nodded her head before sitting up, she shifted her hips so she was straddling Reid's lap running her hands through his hair.

"What did I ever do to deserve you." The blonde began to kiss down his neck stopping to get the buttons on his shirt.

Spencer attempted to stop her hand, but she just smacked them before starting again. "JJ stop" his voice was weak as her mouth found his weak spot on his chest. "Jennifer!" The aggression in Spencer's voice even surprised him for a moment. "We can't Jayge it's not good for you, you feel violated and exposed, you think you can remove what happened to you by replacing it with me, if anything at one point you will regret it and start to regret me and I would never forgive myself. What happened in the car was a one time thing and it can't happen until you get help... And besides you haven't gotten the test results back yet..."

JJ's eyes fluttered shut to try to keep her tears from falling, she had forgotten about the stupid test results... Why did it have to take so long two weeks was a stupidly long time to wait. Spence told her it takes about a week or so for the HIV virus to merge itself into the bloodstream, and seeing how there isn't much of a cure waiting for the merge to take place wouldn't really be a problem.

JJ rested her hand on his shoulder to get leverage allowing her to stand up. "I think I'm going to take a nap..." She kissed his forehead before heading to the stairs. "Can you take Henry out when he wakes up... I just want to be alone for a bit..." She head up the stairs to her bedroom Spencer rushed up behind her grabbing her hand before pulling her into his chest.

"I'm not leaving you alone, I don't trust you JJ." She nodded her head into his chest then pulled him into the bedroom.

That's how Henry found his mother and Godfather two hours later, asleep wrapped in each other's arms. To any adult it would have 'clicked' that something was obviously going on between the two, but to this three year old boy it was a sleepover with uncle Spence.

/

Reid left the house only an hour before Will was due home, he made dinner for the mother and son then got Henry ready for bed putting a movie on for him to fall asleep to. He got JJ settled on the couch after putting a reminder in her phone to get her to the psychologist appointment.

Spencer arrived at his apartment to find the door unlocked, due to his suspension he didn't have his gun on hand. Slowly opening the door he grabbed the vase sitting on the side table by his door, creeping slowly to the living room he noticed one of his lamps were turned on. He walked towards the couch about to pounce on the 'unsub' when he was startled by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Reid!" Emily smiled holding out a cup of coffee while taking a sip of hers. Her eyes drifted to the blue vase gripped tightly in his hand. "What were you going to do? Beat me with a vase?"

The brunette male stuttered for a moment trying to catch his breath; "I forgot you had a key... I just don't have my gun and well I thought you were um a burglar or something..."

Emily let out a soft laugh leading the way to the couch. "I know it's wrong to show up uninvited but I wanted to talk to you." Motioning for Reid to sit next to her, Emily took a long sip of coffee before continuing. "I wanted to ask how you were, everyone has been so wrapped up in what's going on with JJ no one has taken the time to ask about you."

Spencer avoided looking in his friends eyes, taking a deep breath he finally replied; "I'm fine really, I've met with Harper a few times already and we are working everything out the best we can or I can..."

"You're on a first name basis with Dr. Lennox?" Emily was forced to see Dr. Lennox after her 'death', she wasn't a bad doctor but she tended to be rude when the conversation turned to Spencer. Emily always figured Reid had said something about her doctorate or refused to meet with her because she was 'under qualified'.

"I've been meeting with her since after Elle left, she's really helped a lot with my life." Emily nodded in response. The two sat in utter silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm sorry Spencer I just find it all so... Weird... Why didn't you tell us?" Emily finally broke the silence blurting out her long held question.

"We were dating for exactly one year the day Hankle kidnapped me, we didn't tell anyone because we wanted to prove to Hotch we could keep it professional in the workplace so maybe he would ignore the fraternization rule. Turns out that was bull shit... As you know I got addicted to Dilaudid after that and I pushed JJ away all she did was feel sorry for herself, blaming herself for what happened to me and well I couldn't take it I needed someone to support me I guess... So we broke it off..." Spencer began to rub his forehead in frustration. "Then she started seeing Will after we were in New Orleans, they weren't serious at the time it was just a fun thing. At least that's what she told me after we hooked up a few times... When she fell pregnant with Henry the first thing we did was try to figure out if the baby was mine or Will's and we did a fetus paternity test, stupid I know but JJ and I really needed to figure this out... Henry really is Will's and we sort of fell into an everlasting spiral from there, we both realized his much we wanted Henry to be mine." He let out a long breath of air that he didn't even know he was holding.

Emily just watched him not in awe and not in remorse, she just couldn't figure out why Spencer Reid would put himself through all of this pain just for JJ. "What do you mean at least that's what she told you?"

"It takes a lot of effort to travel to and from New Orleans every weekend if it's just a 'fling'"

/

Will arrived at his house around ten pm that night, he quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside careful to not make any loud noises in case he woke Henry. Entering the living room he heard a soft noise of what sounded like Finding Nemo. He walked around to the couch to find his three year old son wide awake watching his favourite movie.

_"And the woman yells at me for letting him stay up past eight!" _He bitterly thought to himself. Since the night he came home early from New Orleans and JJ swung a punch into his chest the married couple had been fighting more often than not. Looking up at the lay-Z-boy in the corner The southern gentleman found his wife fast asleep curled into a tight ball.

"Hey buddy? Why ar'you awake?" Will asked his son.

"Unc 'pence, turn the movie on so I falls asleep, but I no tired and mommy falls asleep but not me!" He giggled pointing towards his mother.

"Uncle Spencer was here?"

"Yep! Tense this morning! He put me to nap time and maded dinner and he and mommy took a nap too!"

Will's brow furrowed as he looked from his wife to his son. "Did they now?"

"Uh huh, they were hugging and sleeping in you and mommies bed when I wake up. Then Unc 'pence maded mac-er-oni and cheese!"

"Wait was mommy home all day too?"

"Yeah for almosed the whole long week! Amy comes over too, but she no watches me she cleans."

Will picked Henry up from under his arms and carried him into his room. Laying him on his new 'big boy' bed, Will tucked him in then headed back down stairs. He reached the living room to find JJ no longer asleep.

"Where's Henry?" She asked obviously still half asleep.

"I just put him to bed Cher, it's past ten what were ya thinkin'?" He made his way over to his wave, placing his hand on the middle of her back. JJ's body immediately tensed up but soon softened after reminding herself it was just Will.

"Sorry I fell asleep didn't realize you had a right to judge me." The blonde spat before standing up heading to the kitchen. Pulling open the liquor cabinet she pulled out three bottles. "Jim, Jack, or John?" She asked bitterly placing the Bourbon, Whiskey, and Scotch on the counter.

Will looked at her with wide eyes, he didn't have a drinking problem that was easily admissible by both JJ and Will. But sometimes things could get a little out of hand with his drinking but not since Henry was born. Another thing that caught his attention was that JJ referenced the drinks by the three wise men which she never did except out in New Orleans right before the couple got completely wasted and shagged till dawn. As confused as the grown man was he wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to spend a night with his beautiful wife.

"I'll take a four horsemen." Will finally replied and watched JJ dig around the cabinet Jose or Tequila.

/

JJ woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed with a monstrous headache. Rolling over to Will side she found a laying on his pillow_**.**_

_**"Don't freak out cher, Henry is at Amy's till I'm done work, I called Hotch and told him you were sick and wouldn't be coming in today. He asked me to tell you to call him when you get the chance. Just stay in bed today and nurse that nasty hangover, I love you!**_

_**-Will**_

JJ groaned burying her head in the pillow to hide her eyes from the bright sunlight seeping in through the open window. JJ attempted to remember the events of last night after four double shots she completely blacked out, seeing how she was naked under the sheets the blonde could pretty much piece together the rest of the night... Greats parents they are...

After finally getting the strength the throw back the sheets JJ got out of the bed and head down to the kitchen to clean up the mess from last night, God knows Will won't do it. Not caring to even through a robe on she entered the Kitchen stark naked began to put the bottles away and tossed the glasses into the sink. JJ didn't even hear the door unlock and Spencer step in, he wrapped his arm around her naked waist pulling her in.

"Well good morning to you." Spencer husked in her ear pulling her close.

"Hey baby," She laughed quickly closing her eyes.

He began to run his hand over her breast gently kneading it, his other hand running just above her curls causing JJ to let out a soft moan. His hand continued to her thigh slowly massaging it while his fingers worked to pleasing her already hard nipple. "Oh Spence!" She sighed throwing her head onto his shoulder as she started grinding her backside into his groin. Spencer's hand found its way to JJ's nether regions gently cupping it massaging the outside with the palm of his hand. "Spencer Please!" She begged rolling her hips forward. Spencer softly removed both his hand from JJ's body and turned her around to face him.

"Where is Henry?" He asked concerned until that moment he hadn't even noticed the little boy was no where in sight.

"Will took him to Amy's about and hour or two ago." JJ replied running the rest of the sleep from her eyes.

She felt Spencer's long fingers wrap around her hands removing them from her eyes. "Are you hung over?" He asked just noticing the dark circles presented under her now dull blue eyes.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" JJ asked innocently.

"I can't believe you JJ how could you! Did you and Will...?"

"JJ was taken aback by her boyfriends question. "He's my husband Spencer!"

"That you want to divorce!" Reid shot back. "You don't think it means something when you have to get wasted before fucking him!"

Holding back her tears the best she could JJ struggled to continue talking." You won't let me divorce him!"

"It's not my choice JJ it's yours! Your husband, your son! Not mine!" He turned to leave ignoring JJ's cries the whole way out of the house. "Don't forget your appointment with Harper is at ten." He spoke softly before slamming the door and heading towards his car.

"_Harper_?" She thought to herself. _"Why would he refer to Doctor Lennox by her first name?" _


	8. Chapter 8

The appointment with Dr. Lennox did not exactly go as JJ had planned, they spend the first twenty minutes of their forty-five minute meeting in complete silence after their introductions.

"Are you sending Spence back to work soon?" JJ finally asked, the blonde swore she saw the redhaired doctor flinch when she called Reid by his nickname.

"I'm not at liberty to say agent Jareau, Doctor patient confidentiality agreement." She replied, her voice was nasally which was driving JJ nuts, how was Spencer able to put up with her?

"Normally these appointments work as I let you tell me what you wish to discuss during this session then I get a better feel of who you are and how much I will need to pry into your life for you to finally open up. But we have been sitting here for twenty minutes and we only have twenty-five left, so I'll begin; tell about your affair with Dr. Reid."

_"Well that was __**bold**__!" _JJ thought to herself. "Why do we need to talk about that?"

Dr. Lennox crossed her legs and readjusted her posture. "In your file it states you were kidnapped by the 'unsub' do to your affair-"

"We were targeted." JJ quickly cut Lennox off. "Any action the unsub took after we were targeted was not our faults, majority of the unsubs we chase are mentally unstable and act of impulse, even when they show a controlled manner psychopaths cannot help but act on impulse. So the kidnapping was not our fault." JJ was keeping her cool the best she could, continuing to meet with Dr. Lennox was not going to be easy.

/

**"It's...it's his shield..." JJ held up Will's detective badge in her hand as she read the small note inside the brown envelope. She looked up to see Spencer staring at the shining object in her hand. Apart of her wished she could just throw it away, pretend she never got the package and take this opportunity with none of the team in sight to run off with Spence, forget about Will and claim this baby as a Reid. Who cares what the test results said it takes more to be a father than just a sperm donor anyways... But Will wasn't... He quit his job so JJ could keep hers, to raise his son...**

**Hotch walked by and before she knew it she was asking if she could stay in the precinct out of the line of danger. Hotch told the expecting mother that she was good to stay before rushing off...**

**And there it was, the look of hurt that covered Spencer's face, the same look like the genius made when Will told the team he had asked JJ to marry him. That look could break anyone's heart over and over again, she had just made her decision and it wasn't Spencer Reid.**

/

Another week rolled by... Followed by another and another and still JJ hadn't been granted permission to work. Spencer had been back for a week now and Henry would often be dropped off at Amy's by Will early in the morning. The New Orleans man still couldn't figure out why his wife was no longer going into work and he wasn't going to push it, he like Spencer could see her falling into a black pit of depression no matter how much therapy she went to JJ still wasn't getting any better.

Spencer wasn't going back full time so he spent most of his time off caring for JJ the best she could.

Throwing the blinds open Spencer stood at the end of JJ's bed waiting for her to move, the scene in front of him was playing out all too familiar. "Come on Jayje you have to get up."

The blonde girl just rolled over throwing a pillow over her head and mumbled a response.

"I don't speak goblin, get up and go take a shower." He pulled the blankets back leaving JJ exposed to the fresh cold of the bedroom. She groaned again thrashing her legs out in attempt to kick Reid. He just rolled his eyes and walked out to the bathroom, instead of forcing her to shower he was just going to bathe her. Running the water Spence added a large amount of bubble bath, once the bath was full Spencer headed back into the bedroom to retrieve the blonde. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, setting her on the floor he undressed her before gently placing her in the hot water. JJ almost seemed childlike, unable to function on her own. Grabbing a sponge Reid started tracing it up and down her legs sweetly cleaning the dirt away. JJ's blonde head rested back against the rim on the tub, her eyes were closed wishing sleep would take her.

"Would you be mad if I fell asleep?" Her voice was rough and dry, the words barely making it out of her lips.

"It's dangerous to sleep in the tub." Spencer replied moving to wash the other leg.

"But you're here."

"What if I leave?"

"Then join me." They sat in silence for a few minutes not moving, sure they made up almost a week ago and all the tests came back negative, but things were still a little tense.

"Jen-"

But JJ quickly interrupted him knowing what he was about to say. "Not like that. Just soak with me? Only for a little while... Please?"

Sighing heavily Spencer stripped down and slid into the porcelain tube behind JJ, then pulled her back to rest in the V of his legs and the bubble lightly wrapped around them. JJ's head rested on his chest, Spencer watched as her eyes slowly shut and her breathing became even right as he was about to declare her asleep she stirred waking herself.

"He almost died..."

At first Reid was confused, maybe she was still dreaming or talking in her sleep but when she turned to look up at him he figured it out.

"But he let Izzy into our home... She touched my son..."

"JJ he didn't have much of a choice."

"I know, I was just overwhelmed and I was afraid Henry would lose his father so I asked to marry him. After I calmed down I figured I'd eventually warm up to the idea or it would give me enough time to call it all off... It takes months to plan a wedding not hours..."

Spencer ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. "I hoped you wouldn't walk back down stairs... I almost went up after you but Garcia placed me on babysitting duty..."

"I almost didn't but everyone was there ready and waiting."

And precisely at that moment both Jennifer and Spencer both wished they could go back and do things right the first time around.

/

Olivia and Marcus slowly made their way down the long hallway. Upon entering the furthest room in the building Olivia shuttered as the cool breeze whipped across her face. The window had been left opened which meant someone has been in the house, ever since the abduction Olivia was having a hard time adjusting back into her old life, seeing her husband and spending time with her kids last week alone she nearly quit her job.

Marcus closed the window before the door to the room slammed shut! A figure stepped out from the shadows the metal tip of the butchers knife sparkled in the moon light leaking in from window.

/

**An: I'm not getting as many reviews as I did before I'm not complaining I'm just wondering why? I know the story is moving fairly slowly at this point but I needed to get it to this point and now it all should be coming together. Let me know what you think constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	9. Chapter 9

Six weeks since the abduction and four weeks of three day therapy sessions and finally JJ was starting to get better, not much but it could definitely be seen.

"Well JJ I think you should go back to work." Lennox smiled writing information down in the file.

JJ couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure? Spence is still only working half time."

"Well Dr. Reid has not progressed nearly as well as you have, I think you're ready even for field work." Harper handed JJ the papers needed and sent her on her way. Lennox even allowed her to head into work today.

Leaving the office JJ felt a little nauseous but it was just nerves, she hadn't seen anyone in those few weeks and she was starting work again. She made her way to the elevator and got off on the top floor to find the team hanging around their desks.

She wasn't going to spend the whole day at the office maybe catch up on paperwork for a bit and leave the same time as Spencer... Spencer! They now had to sort out who was staying and who was leaving...

Making her way around the bullpen she ended up behind Spencer's desk, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Morning baby." JJ smiled.

"Jayge? What are you doing here? Hotch is going to freak if he sees you here." Spencer whispered looking around the bullpen. It was fairly empty as the team was in a briefing.

"Well I've been invited back to work, full time." Spencer's eyes shot wide open, how was this possible? Just like week Spencer was force feeding her lunch.

"Are you sure Jen?" JJ pulled the papers from her bag, handing them to her boyfriend she stopped for a moment before leaning down to kiss him. Spencer completely lost his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close deepening their kiss.

"Jennifer Jareau!" They quickly pulled apart after hearing someone shriek JJ's name. Turning around JJ made eye contact with Garcia, she let out a sigh of relief before heading up to the catwalk. "Peaches! It's so good to see you!" Garcia embraced her into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too Pen, why aren't you in the briefing?"

"It just ended the team is heading out in a few minutes to DC Metro. Why are you here?" Garcia asked letting the blonde women go.

"I've been released back to work so let me go give the papers to Hotch and I will be joining you guys down there." She gleamed walking down to the conference room.

It took some convincing but Hotch finally agreed to let JJ come down to the Metro. Spencer agreed to join them for his first field mission.

/

"Alright we are all going down to the crime scene first then we will disperse, JJ and Reid you will go back to the metro and work on a geological profile, Blake you and Morgan to the victims houses, Rossi and I will go interview the families." Hotch ordered as they all stepped out of the SUV's.

It was a secluded area, a back street off the main highway no one was supposed to see the bodies for a very long time, but lost tourists nearly ran the bodies over trying to find their way back into the city.

"Hotch why aren't we visiting the morgue or something?" JJ asked.

"Apparently these bodies are connected to a kidnapping, we don't have much information but they needed a consult so we agreed." JJ nodded her head in response. A bloodied white sheet covered the bodies which lay on the empty street, there were tire tracks from two separate vehicles which meant they were brought here.

The M.E pulled back the white sheet so the team could see the bodies, there were stab wounds everywhere... Everywhere but their faces.

JJ leaned forward to take a closer look, they looked familiar... So familiar...

**Their hands were touching her, she tried her hardest not to cry out maybe if she imagined Spencer things would be better... But it was it Spencer these hands were too rough and Spencer never fondled her breasts like this he was always soft and made sure his touches pleasured her not hurt her... Not that Marcus was trying to hurt her but they were both so uncomfortable... Their lovers watching from the other side of the room while a maniac was watching from a video camera somewhere in the room. **

"Oh my god..." JJ breathed throwing her hands over her mouth attempting to step away from the team, but they were all crowded around everyone but Spence.

She tried to keep her cool the best she could, she turned her head and looked down to see Olivia's face... Both Olivia and Marcus were now dead...

**JJ watched Olivia scape her nails down Spencer's bare back...The look of lust in her eyes... What was wrong with her? How was she feeling so much pleasure having sex with another woman's man... While the woman was watching... **

JJ couldn't keep her cool, her body started trembling and the hand over her mouth couldn't cover the whimpering sounds she was making. She felt a hand on her back that made her jump three feet in the air.

"JJ are you okay?" Morgan asked removing his hand.

"Where... Where's Spence?" She whimpered through her hand.

Hotch whipped his head round to see a red eyed JJ. "I knew it was too early for you to come back." He commented.

JJ couldn't fight she just walked away towards the SUV trying to find Spencer. "Spence... Spencer!" She called through her tears.

"JJ?" He replied stepping out of the vehicle. "Are you okay?"

"The...the bodies... They are Olivia and Marcus..." She sobbed.

**An: I know this is really short but I have a bit of writers block but don't worry I'll fix it all! On another note AJ COOK IS PREGNANT! AND ITS A BOY! I HOPE THEY ADD THIS INTO THE SHOW BECAUSE WELL THEY JUST HAVE TO AT THIS POINT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer had driven JJ back to the office, she was barely functioning and sobbed the whole drive. Once in the building Spence lead JJ to her old office and sat her down, "it's going to be okay Jayje you just need to calm down." He was stroking her thigh while whispering soothing words. "Maybe Hotch was right maybe it's too early for you to come back to work JJ."

The blondes head shot up and if looks could kill Spencer would most definitely be dead. "Olivia and Marcus are dead! Who's to say we aren't next?!"

"JJ we have no reason to believe that their death is related to the abduction..." Spencer soothed.

"We knew them! They were there with us! What does that mean to you Reid?!" Spencer cringed at JJ using his last name... "We could be next!"

"Jennifer enough!" Spence shouted back. "We don't even know for sure if it's them! We need fingerprints or DNA test! How can you be so sure? We were in an enclosed dim room for two days forced to do things- and well sometimes our minds play games JJ. Besides why drag two dead bodies all the way out here? Why risk placing them in the middle of the street? Who's to say it wasn't a blind target?"

JJ rapidly clenched and unclenched her hand repeatedly attempting to calm herself down even though it wasn't working too well. "To mess with me Spence..." Tears welled up in JJ's eyes.

Reid threw his hands up and groaned in anger. "It's always about you! I was there too! I witnessed and experienced what happened in that room but you seem to forget that!" Reid watched as JJs face turned green then throw up in the garbage can next to the old desk. He didn't even have time to ask if she was alright before JJ fired her words back at him.

"It is NOT always about me! You just took it better than I did! You had _Harper _to help you through your problems-"

"You wouldn't let anyone in! The team! Our family! Tried to help you but you just shut us out! But now you're fine and dandy!" He used his hands to mock the words. "And it is always about you! You turned what happened in Georgia into a sob fest about you!"

"You insensitive-" JJ's words were quickly cut off by Reid's harsh remark.

"I needed help... And all you could say was 'Its my fault' no matter what I said..."

"You never asked for help Spencer."

"I was taking drugs like you need sex! How the hell did you not notice?!"

Their next actions happened in a sequence that moved too fast for either of them to register what truly happened. JJ slapped Reid straight across the face before rushing out to the washroom. Spencer turned to face out the door his right hand holding his right cheek where JJ's throbbing red hand print laid. The team has just arrived back in time to witness the end of the fight between the couple.

/

JJ knocked on the door frame of Hotch's office, everyone had gone home for the evening, JJ deciding to circle back after coming to her conclusions.

"Come in JJ." Her boss called from his desk.

"I quit." She simply stated.

"Have a seat JJ. Why?"

"I'm jaded"

Hotch thought back to their conversation almost three years ago; about how JJ looked like majority of the victims they were come in contact with, how she was the same age and carding too much made you jaded but not caring at all made you cold. Hotch looked at the women in front of him he watched her grow from the first day on the job, to her having a son, to her getting married, to now... Becoming a victim of the unsubs they track down. "Is this really what you want?"

"No" Was her simple reply.

"Then we'll put you on leave effective immediately. Six months and you are to see a shrink outside of the FBI, I can only offer you pay for three months. But I think its for the best."

JJ nodded her head, she tried to smile but she couldn't hold back tears at the same time. "Thank you Hotch." Then the blonde walked out the door.

/

The next morning Reid approached Hotch's office. "Sir, I need to talk to you-" He began.

"I got the email last night, you have applied for the teaching job at the academy and I just signed off on all the transfer information the job is only for six months, it's all set and Garcia has been blocked for the next twenty-four hours so the transfer goes through. I wish you the best of luck Reid I'll see you in six months."

Reid just stood there gobsmacked. "Sir?"

"What has happened to you it isn't fair and its not going to be easy to get through. I think teaching is the best thing for you right now." Reid nodded his head before leaving the office.

/

Will and JJ sat at the dining room table in complete silence.

"Six months Cher? You sure it's a good idea?" Will asked, he rested his hands on JJ's who quickly pulled them away.

"It's what's best." Her voice was harsh and bitter.

"I know I didn't want you workin' there anymore but c'mon you should at least have another job lined up."

"This isn't about what you wanted Will, it's about what I need." JJ stopped 're thinking her words. "Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black?" She thought to herself.

"Tell me cher please, what's goin' on with you?"

**AN: I know it's late and short but I hurt my wrist and I haven't gotten it checked out yet and its really hurts but I pulled through for you guys!**

Breathing deeply JJ turned her eyes to meet Wills.

"I'm pregnant... But its not yours."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright JJ, that right there is your baby." Her doctor pointed to the screen a small lentil sized ball sitting in her uterus. "Right now your baby is developing ears, eyes and a nose, he or she can't hear yet but it's always good to talk to them anyways." The brunette doctor smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Lynnly." JJ smiled, she could barely keep her eyes off the screen... It was just as magical as the first time.

"So how come Will didn't join us today?" The doctor asked wiping the gel off the blondes stomach.

"He Uh he left a few nights ago..."

"I am so sorry JJ I shouldn't have asked..." The doctor sighed removing her gloves. "We can talk if you like? If not I'd like to see you back in a few weeks."

JJ laughed sitting up from the table and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "It's not his... And well there was just too much complication to fully explain what was going on... I just don't actually know who the father is..."

"We can always do another fetal paternity test if you like, although I highly don't recommend it. Again."

"I can just never do it right!" JJ sobbed.

_**The team was in a waiting room at a hospital is Georgia, Spencer was still in surgery and JJ was released after having her arm checked and rebandaged... **_

_**She went down to the small chapel to find it completely empty only a few tea lights were lit. She walked up to the stand and lit a single candle before sitting back in the pew. Her eyes began to water as she rested her heavy head in her weak hands, JJ had no idea how long she was sitting there stuck in her mind until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.**_

_**"I read your chart." Gideon spoke softly. **_

_**"It wasn't yours to read." JJ retorted but she wasn't angry.**_

_**"Reid was in surgery and I am your superior therefore I'm allowed." Gideon looked down at the blonde liaison seated next to him, her eyes were red and her body was shaken but she still tried to look as strong as possible even when she didn't have to be. "Some say God takes those he loves the most first." **_

_**"Well that's pretty fucking selfish... You don't even believe in God... It's not very reassuring..."**_

_**The older man couldn't help but smirk."Well I think I may believe this." **_

_**"Why do bad things happen to us?" JJ looked up to meet his eye, those words leaving her lips made her seem childlike.**_

_**"You're never given anything you can't handle."**_

_**"Quote one more proverb to me and we'll see how much you can handle."**_

The doctor wrapped her arms around JJ in comfort, she was actually a resident at Georgia General hospital when JJ miscarried and it's where they first met. When JJ was pregnant with Henry Dr. Lynnly was working at the hospital in Quantico as a pediatric fellow. Lynnly was there for JJ through both events and now her third if anything Lynnly knew every aspect of JJ and Reid, and Will and JJ's relationship.

"Okay well it's either Will's or Spencer's JJ, wait the 34 weeks and then we can do test or we can do one now?"

"There's um... There's more than two donors..."

_**Emily placed the yellow pill and cup of water in her hand... Reid sat in the bed with her... All she wanted to do was have him hold her curl up with him and cry... He rubbed legs through the blanket, they talked then curled up together in the hospital blanket... She placed the water and pill on the side table so Spencer could wrap his arms around her.**_

/

JJ repeatedly dialed then hung up the phone pacing back and forth of her hotel room. She and Will felt it was best for the both of them if JJ were to leave, it wasn't a horrible fight Will had suspected something was going on with her he just hoped she wasn't cheating.

The blonde wasn't entirely truthful about the cause of her pregnancy something about saying; "it could be one of three men's baby" didn't seem like the best way to deliver the news. Instead JJ went with a little more strangling choice; "I had an affair... It can't be yours..."

Both would have ended badly anyways it was easier to leave.

/

The coffee shop wasn't as crazy as usual, apparently buying coffee after 10 O'clock was easier than seven in the morning with all the other work crazy citizens. Spencer even had enough time to sit at a table and read a book, he was drawn into his own world soaking up the words as his eyes skimmed through them his trance was broken by the sound of a chair sliding across the floor. A tall African American woman sat at the seat across from him, she was quite beautiful her skin was soft and her hair was black with large ringlets, and her green eyes were pure and bright. "Y-you're Spencer right? Spencer Reid?" She asked.

"Yes I am..." He replied placing his book on the table.

"I'm not sure you remember me and wow this is going to be very awkward but we were both kidnapped by the same freak..." Spencer's eyes widened sitting in front of him was Santana her personality was definitely different from what he remembered but why wouldn't it be different?

"Oh yeah I am, have a seat. Wait you're already sitting... Sorry..." His cheeks flushed bright red.

The women let out a small chuckle, "I'm not staying long I just saw you and I realized who you were and I wanted to check up on you... I know it sounds strange... But Saramina isn't doing so well and I just heard about Marcus and Olivia..."

"Yeah it's terrible from what I heard it was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, they were picked up at the side of the road, killed then dumped." Reid replied taking a large gulp of his drink.

"How's JJ?"

"She's fine." The atmosphere became a little more awkward as the two averted their eyes. "Well Santana I've got to go maybe I'll see you around?" The two stood and walked out together in silence.

/

Emily rolled over in her bed snuggling closer to the naked man next to her. She started running her fingers across his chest drawing patterns. Her head rested on his shoulder so she could listen to him breathe, it felt good to live in peace to have weekends off and an actual social life that wasn't timed by the beeping of a cell phone reminding her an unsub awaits.

"Something's got you thinking hard?" A strong British accent asked, his voice sent tingles down Prentiss's spine.

"I was thinking about you Mr. Easter." Emily smiled running her finger over his lips. "There was something you wanted to talk to me about last night but we seemed to have gotten distracted." Clyde smiled at his beautiful girlfriend before rolling over to the side table taking out a small box.

"You were never one to be flashy so it's not a very big diamond, and if you do say yes which I'm hoping you will it can be a small ceremony with your team." The brunette grinned at the ring, it was small but enough for her; It was a clear cut diamond settled on a white gold band.

"I love you Clyde." Emily spoke softly taking the ring and sliding it on her finger. Her lips quickly found his before through her leg over his hip to straddle him.

The all too familiar ringtone interrupted their morning activity. "Let it go to voicemail." Easter groaned into her soft neck.

"It could be work, just let me answer it, please?" Her arm reached over to the oak side drawer and retrieved the iPhone. "Prentiss, JJ what's wrong?" Her smile faded into a concerned frown.

"Stop crying I can't hear you." Emily slide off of Clyde's lap wrapped the top sheet around her body before heading to the ensuite.

Clyde rolled his eyes then started stretching, he loved Emily everything about her but sometimes she just couldn't let go of the past go. Emily had confessed to him everything she had found out about JJ and Reid's relationship and to him it wasn't Emily's job to fix anyone or anything.

"What do you mean you didn't take the pill at the hospital! I asked one thing of you!"

Clyde threw the covers back over his torso, it was going to be a long morning.

**AN: short again I know but I need a few ideas so if anyone wants to help me a bit I'd love that so much and I'd credit it as your idea! Thank you all so much for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Today was a really good session today Dr. Reid." Dr. Lennox smiled up at Reid closing her book. "I just wanted to discuss one more personal matter with you." Spencer nodded his head urging her to continue. "How is everything in the Uh well sexual department?"

Spencer's eyes widened as he was lost for words. "I don't really see-"

"I know I know, I'm sorry I asked it's just patients who have experienced this sort of trauma tend to lack there for a while or tend to have the need to over sexualize themselves. Like JJ."

He was about to lay a nasty comment on the psychologist before she quickly continued. "It's just maybe JJ forgets you're not there for her benefits, your relationship is mutual, you have to understand each other," Harper stood from her chair then started circling the couch Spencer sat on. It was very unusual Lennox was not one to pry in such an uncomfortable topic neither was she one to walk around during a session. "You have needs too Spence and you need a women who can help..._scratch_ that itch." Harper's slurred in a sexual manner, she stood behind Reid on the couch resting her hands on his shoulders slowly moving them down his chest.

"Dr. Lennox?" He managed to sputter out.

"Shh" her nibble finger traced his lips silencing them from questioning her motives. "I feel we don't need those formalities Spencer, you've called me Harper before why start with Dr. Lennox again? Unless of course it turns you on then we could always play doctor I don't mind." Her hands moved lower down his chest undoing the buttons as they went, reaching the last one Harper pulled one hand back up to his face to turn it to face her. "Common Spence it's not a fun game if only one of us is play." The redhead laughed leaning in closer, Reid knew it was wrong but he continued to enjoy the feeling of lust provided by the other doctor. Their lips finally touched and it was like poison to his brain, everything just shut off all self control and morals. He pulled Harper over the side of the couch deepening their kiss and allowing her hands to roam his body.

He screwed her senseless on that couch, harshly removing her close before thrusting inside of her listening to her screaming out his name. _"Spence, oh Spence, oh god! Spence!" _

Why did she keep referring to him as "Spence" his name was Spencer or even Reid. Spence was reserved specially for Jennifer Jareau!

_"Oh god!" _What was his problem? He's having sex with another woman and all he can think about was JJ. He hadn't even realized that Harper just experienced a wicked orgasm leaving her gasping for air in a thin sheet of sweat while he continued to thrust harder than before.

He finally managed to come minutes later but definitely not as well as he had with JJ...

After redressing Spencer headed to the door, "I'll call you later maybe... Maybe we can grab dinner sometime soon?" He averted his eyes knowing if Harper Lennox looked into them at this moment all she would be able to see was guilt and regret.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great Spence."

"_Why did she keep saying that!?" _

Instead of heading home Reid decided to make a pit stop back and the Office, he needed to talk to JJ... Figure out what was going on with them. He got off the elevator and headed straight to the bullpen. He saw that JJ's desk was empty as well as Morgan's, Blake sat peacefully at hers working on a cross word puzzle.

"A view that politics is amoral? Last letter M and double L eight letters in sixteen letters long." The brunette spoke softly to herself reading over the puzzle carefully.

Spencer stepped towards the desk, his hands buried deep in his pocket and a sheepish look on his face. "Machiavellianism" he gently replied trying to to scare her.

"Perfect fit Spencer thank you. Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" She asked.

"Day off, I had a meeting with my psychologist."

Blake nodded her head in response "Dr. Lennox right? I heard she's very good."

"She's something..." He replied sheepishly. "Anyone I just wanted to talk to JJ for a minute is she here?"

Blake's eyes got wide in shock and she blinked a few times indicating she was thinking. "Oh, Spencer-"

"Pretty boy!" Derek called across the bullpen holding a cup of coffee. "Back so soon? You missed us already!" He walked over followed by Garcia who was chippier than usual.

"Oh baby cakes your glowing this time off must really be good for you." Garcia cooed embracing him in a hug.

"Yeah I'm doing fine I guess... So where's JJ?" Both Garcia and Morgan stopped fawning over the genius giving each other weary looks.

"Reid, man JJ left about three weeks ago, the day before you did." Morgan informed the scrawny man.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"Hey Spencer calm down," started Garcia as she rested her hand in his shoulder. "We thought you knew, you both left a day apart so everyone figured you decided on this together..."

"She's on administrative leave for six months. After that time is up she and I will talk about reinstating her as a member of this team." Hotch called from the catwalk. "Now go home Reid, and my team in the briefing room we have a case.

/

Spencer sat in his car dialling JJ cells phone repeatedly each time getting sent to voicemail. "Dammit JJ just pick up the phone please? We really need to talk okay?" He left a message on his last try before dialling the house phone.

"Hello?" A small voice answered.

"Henry? You know the rules you aren't allowed to answer the phone yet."

Henry stayed quiet for a moment before answering again, "well daddy is sleeping on the couch, he been real sad cause mommy left. I want him to sleep."

"Mommy left, when?"

"Umm dis many weeks." Henry held up three fingers to the phone.

"Henry I can't see your hands buddy."

"Oh! Sorry unc 'pence I forgot! Umm one two tree! Tree weeks I member daddy saying to Amy when she left at dinner. We had pisghetti!"

Reid rubbed his forehead fighting back a headache. "Has mommy called?"

"no... Is she mad at me Unc 'pence? Does mommy not love me anymore?"

Reid heard the quivering in the three year olds voice, then a soft whimper as the tears began to slow. "No Henry! Mommy still loves you very much but she got really hurt and a kiss isn't going to fix this owie, mommy needs time to fix the owie all by herself. But she loves you very much just like you love her."

"Goodnight unc 'pence." The little blonde boy yawned into the phone.

"Goodnight Henry don't forget your pyjamas and to brush your teeth okay?"

"I won't! Can you call tomorrow too?"

"Of course I will. Bye."

"Bye Unc 'pence in love you!"

"I love you too buddy."

Then the line went dead.

Reid picked up his phone again and dialled a new number. "Hey Harper? Are you doing anything right now? Great meet me at the bar in ten?"

/

Reid sat on the barstool taking small gulps of the beer in his hand. He didn't have to be specific about what bar Harper was to meet him at. It was the same bar they had gone to right before his abduction, it was famous at Quantico as it was the closest bar to the building and was often used to reduce the stress of the day.

Off in the corner a couple was playing with the dart board and Spencer couldn't help but watch. The girl would throw the dart right into the bullseye and throw her hands up in success, next her boyfriend would make a flirtatious yet cocky comment before throwing his own dart barley landing on the board. But the girl would still giggle and kiss him raising his ego just before she'd throw another dart starting the pattern over again.

"I am so sorry I'm late Spencer, funniest thing my neighbour knocked just before I left he had lost his cat somewhere in the building and thought I could help him find it. But well animals hate me so all the stupid animal did was run." Harper laughed at her own story before ordering an appletini. "I didn't expect to hear from you so quickly, what brought it on?"

Spencer chugged the last gulp of beer before singling the bartender down for another one. "I just wanted to see you again." Harper blushed, smiling up at the taller man.

"Let's go dance Spence." Her hand reached out to go grab his, Spencer refused the urge to pull away instead he stood and followed her to the dance floor.

_**"Spence please just one dance? It doesn't have to be for the whole song." JJ pleaded her blue eyes were lit up with excitement, it was just the two of them at the table as the whole team was already on the floor. Elle, Morgan and Garcia were swaying together on beat to the music while Haley was in hysterics watching Hotch attempt to dance and Gideon had other arrangements for the evening. **_

_**"I don't want to draw suspicion to us Jen, you go dance there are plenty of guys who has been eyeing you all night go dance with one of them." Spencer sighed.**_

_**JJ rolled her eyes shifting closer to Reid in the booth. "I don't want some guy who has been checking out my ass all night I want my socially awkward, IQ of 187, sexy boyfriend to dance with me even if he has two left feet!" JJ declared taking his hand and nearly dragging him onto the floor. She placed his hands on her his then her arms around his neck before swaying her body to the music. It wasn't a slow song but it would be easier to dance this way for Reid. **_

_**"Oh pretty boy pulled the moves onto JJ!" Morgan cheered followed by a wolf whistle from Elle. **_

_**"Shake that money maker junior G man!" Garcia shouted over the music. Reid turned bright red before staring down at his shoes. **_

_**"I love you for trying." JJ whispered in his ear causing Reid to go even redder.**_

_**"I love you for making me." He responded before letting go and heading back to his seat. **_

_**JJ had just told him she loved him! And he had just told her!**_

It had been eight years since Spencer danced on that floor, he swore he never would without JJ, but they never did go dancing again. Cases got in the way then JJ met Will so he started tagging along to the gatherings much like Haley had, with Will being there they never got a moment alone to go back and relive the moment they had fallen in love.

Spencer stopped Harper seconds before they hit the floor. "Let's forget dancing, come back to my place?"

**AN: What! Naughty Reid how could you! I know I'm horrible! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: this is now officially my longest fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy! And 13 is my lucky number so I'm going to make sure this chapter is extra good!**

**{20 weeks later} **

"Hi! Hello! Umm yes I was wondering if there was a Jennifer Jareau staying at this hotel? Oh umm maybe a JJ Jareau? No... Okay... Well sir I've tried every hotel in Quantico and they've all ended like this. Motels are next on my list... Yes I understand she could be using an alias but the credit card would still say Jareau on it. You can give me that information I'm an FBI agent! Still nothing? Okay thank you bye." Spencer was sitting at his kitchen table with two passports and two plane tickets headed to London England for Emily and Clyde's wedding, he was just waiting for Harper to return then they could go.

A small part of Spencer was glad that he hadn't found JJ in any of the hotels, he had taken it as an indication that JJ was heading to London for the wedding. He sighed placing the phone back on the table before rubbing his head in his hand. Harper was out getting her hair done and would be back any minute now, it wasn't like Spencer didn't enjoy his time with her they had been together for almost five months, she was practically moved into his apartment but she wasn't JJ.

"Hi baby I'm back." Harper called from the doorway, "can you grab the tickets and passports? We should leave now if we want to meet with Hotch, Rossi, Garcia and Morgan."

Spencer rounded the corner objects in hand to find Harper waiting with the two large suitcases and new blonde highlights in her hair... Or more like blonde hair with red highlights. "Wow your hair-"

"Doesn't it look great? I thought it would look so good with my dress for the wedding, I was thinking going full blonde but I love my hair too much. The stylist almost cried when I asked her to dye it apparently most natural redheads don't dye their hair."

"Well red hair is the most uncommon hair colour and it tends to be quite beautiful with natural orange and gold highlights, and dying it ruins the color..."

Harper gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her suitcase handle and heading to the hallway. "Well it's my choice and I just love it!"

/

When the couple arrived at the airport they just found Aaron and David waiting outside the building. "Where's Morgan and Garcia?" Reid asked pulling the cases out of the taxi trunk.

"They took a flight last night, Emily needed some help with the arrangements or whatever so they headed out early." Rossi replied.

After a few hours of dealing with security clearance then lift off it was mid afternoon. Harper was asleep against the window while Spencer was reading one of the many books he brought. Hotch and Rossi were seated behind them having their own conversation trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Why is she blonde now?" The Italian man asked.

"New change? Maybe Reid isn't responding to her as well as she wants? Making a bold change is a way of catching his attention." The unit chief profiled.

"He was better off with JJ, they seemed happy before all this started." Rossi sighed. "Have you spoken with her?"

Hotch leaned closer lowering his voice to make sure only his friend could hear. "She called me last night from a pay phone on Main Street, she's taking a later flight but she'll be there for dinner tonight. Then she said something about when we see her you and I cannot freak out, it's taken time but she has come to terms with it and she needs someone else to be strong with her."

Rossi just starred in disbelief, "Did she tell you anything else, like what we aren't allowed to freak out over?"

"Nothing just that she needs us to be strong and Emily already knows."

/

JJ took a deep breath then another followed by another. She stood in the washroom on the plane cradling her five and half month stomach, the blonde spent majority of the flight having to use said washroom and now they were preparing to descend and JJ was having a panic attack. After calling Hotch last night she felt better about almost telling him she was pregnant. JJ knew perfectly well she couldn't do this alone, she was scared and alone, the only reason she didn't fly with the team was because she needed to see Henry before she left. Will wasn't to happy with her sudden appearance but after seeing his son the happiest he had been in months Will let it slide.

A knock had startled JJ from her thoughts, "ma'am please return to your seat the plane will be landing in ten minutes."

/

Everyone was seated at a fancy high end restaurant, they held the largest table all enjoying themselves like they used to as a team. Blake and Emily were bonding, Clyde and Morgan were making fun of Hotch's inability to let loose while Garcia, Rossi and Harper were enjoying the family filled view around them. Hotch and Reid sat in silence enjoying their food, JJ still hadn't showed up and it was nearing seven pm.

The sound of Emily's cellphone cut through all the conversations at the table. "Hello? JJ! Hi! Sure I'll be there in just a second Hotch too." Emily stood up from her seat and shook Hotch's shoulder indicating he joined her. Spencer slowly started to stand but Harper pulled him back down again.

"JJ!" Emily rushed out the restaurant door to embrace her long term best friend careful not to hit her stomach. "It's so good to see you again!" Finally ending their embrace JJ turned to look at Hotch, JJ carried a sad smile on her face as she held her stomach.

"I knew I needed to tell you but I didn't know how..." She let her tears fall freely walking towards Hotch who wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Shh, there's no reason to cry okay?" Hotch soothed the best he could, this definitely had not been what he was expecting when JJ called last night.

The restaurant doors swung open to reveal Rossi walking towards them. "Ah Bella!" He cheered with his arms open wide. JJ stepped away from Hotch turning to Rossi. "Excuse me Mama Belle." He winked causing her to smile before embracing him also.

Soon Garcia and Morgan had joined them both congratulating promising they'll be there for it. The whole evening had been better than she had hoped everyone was happy for her and the only tears were her own, weather the team was holding a strong front or they really were very happy for her it didn't matter because almost her whole family was back.

"I don't mean to kill the mood but where's Spence?" She asked hopefully.

"Well he took Harper back to the hotel I guess she wasn't feeling good..." Derek replied taking Penelope's hand in his. "Let's go for a walk baby girl?"

"Lead on my sweetness!" Garcia giggled.

"I think a walk would be good." Prentiss replied taking Clyde's hand heading down the street.

"After you JJ." Rossi smiled motioning for her to lead ahead.

"If you don't mind I'd like to walk with the both of you." She smiled up at the two older men.

They walked in silence for a block or two, "So how far along are you?" Rossi asked.

"Twenty six week, it's a girl."

"Congratulations!" The men smiled together.

"So... How has Spence been? I feel horrible for just leaving... I didn't even say goodbye."

Rossi squeezed the blondes hand slowing their pace. "He's with someone now, Harper Lennox..."

The look on JJ's face nearly broke their hearts, she held back her tears before continuing walking to the hotel. "Well that's good for him... I saw Henry today he's really excited for his new sister."

/

The team made it to the hotel half an hour later, they were all laughing enjoying their evening together as they walked through the lobby. "Anyone up for a drink? My treat." Offered Clyde while putting his arm around Emily's waist.

"If you're buying sure." Morgan said with nods from the surrounding friends.

JJ smiled at her family, "I'd join you but I can't, I'm just going to head to my room I'll see you all tomorrow." After quick goodbyes she headed to the elevators, hitting the sixth floor button JJ leaned against the rail with a sigh trying to compose herself.

It hurt it really did, that fact that Spencer moved on... Was now dating that horrible psychologist, something wasn't right about her and everyone knew but him.

All JJ wanted to do was wrap herself in his arms and cry, tell him she was pregnant and for him to tell her he could take care of her, that they could raise this baby together as the family they were supposed to be, of course Henry would be there too part time between home and at Will's.

The world just needed time to correct itself.

"Hold the elevator!"

JJ's hand stuck out to stop the doors from closing, the man stepped on out of breath. "Thank you- JJ?"

"Spence?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Spence, hi."

"JJ? Wow..."

The doors closed and the lift started rolling up the floors. Neither said a word for a while until JJ pressed the emergency stop button causing the elevator to jolt. "We need to talk Spence."

"I can see that... Is it mine?"

JJ bit her bottom lip rolling it between her teeth. "I'm twenty six weeks along..."

"Oh... So it _could _be mine." Reid nodded.

JJ took his hand and rested it in her belly, she started kicking that one spot almost like she was reaching out to him. "She Spencer, it's a girl."

"It's still freaky JJ."

"But you secretly love it," tears welled up in her eyes she pushed Spencer's hand off backing away from him. "You're with Harper now, we... I can't do this... Not with you."

Reid ran his fingers through his hair. "I waited years for you to figure out what to do with Will, then you leave! Without saying goodbye! So I moved on at least I tried to but you are all that seems to run through my mind anymore! I love you Jennifer Jareau... Dammit!" His hands reached out cupping her face pulling it to his taking her lips against his, he slowly walked them towards the wall to lean her on. She allowed him to enter her mouth as she ran her hands to the nape of his neck before running her hands into his curls.

Spencer's hands slipped under her dress shirt roaming her stomach feeling the baby kick up a storm. "Okay maybe I could get used to that."

JJ let out a heartfelt laugh, it was good to be in his arms again feeling loved and safe. "You are toxic Dr. Reid."

"As are you Miss. Jareau."

JJ let out a laugh pulling him closer. "We still need to talk Spence."

He lowered himself to the floor taking JJ's hand to help her as well. "What do you want to start with?"

"The beginning is always good. I'm sorry for what happened... Making you wait for me to figure out what to do with Will... Making you take care of me while I fell to pieces and I'm incredibly sorry for slapping you then walking away without a goodbye I had no right to leave you guessing."

Spencer took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I should have tried to help you more, I should have said something sooner to Hotch, and I definitely shouldn't have implied you were a sex addict... And I should have made you take that stupid pill..."

"Hey!" JJ snapped shaking her finger."I don't regret her, this was meant to happen and I want you to be there every step of the way. Well the steps left anyways..."

Reid smiled leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her tender lips. "I will always be there for you and her... Is that buzzing annoying you too?" He winced at the emergency stop noise.

JJ grabbed the wall slowly hoisting herself back up followed by Spencer. "I think we've hogged this elevator enough now, and this baby needs to sleep."

"Just two more things... One... I'm breaking up with Harper right now, what floor and room are you?"

JJ laid her hand on his chest looking up into his eyes, "we can wait until after the wedding. You brought her halfway across the world just to break up with her not even a full day later? Right after Emily is married it can go back to just being us."

"Okay... Okay I can do that... What if she wants to... You know...?"

"That's not my choice Spence don't let me influence your relationship... Not now anyways. Cheating is what got us into this mess." She laughed embracing him. "What was the second thing?"

"This" his lips quickly found hers again sucking gently pulling her closer.

After pulling apart JJ hit the button and the elevator started moving again, they reached the sixth floor where JJ stepped off with one final wave she walked down to her room for a peaceful night of sleep.

/

Garcia, Blake and Emily were seated on Garcia's queen size bed staring intensely at the laptop with large smiles on their faces. Morgan exited the bathroom to find them huddled together. "Are we having a sleepover? Cause I don't mind sharing my bed." Laughed Morgan heading over to see what's on the laptop; it was the tape from the elevator JJ and Reid were in only twenty minutes earlier. "Baby girl how'd you get this?"

"I was really bored so Black beauty suggested we stalk people on the elevator and we found this. 187 and goldilocks were getting hot and heavy in there."

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked leaning over on the bed to look at the screen.

"Sadly no. They were getting It on when he first entered but the future golden child started kicking and Reid got distracted."

"He's going to be a great father." Blake smiled.

"I'm pretty sure this baby is going to be the luckiest in the world." Emily piped up. "Despite what her parents went through."

"So we've established its Reid's baby?" Morgan asked.

"Doesn't matter who the father is, that baby was Reid's to start with." Replied Emily.

/

Reid swiped the key card in his door, opened it quietly then headed to the beds making sure not to make much noise in case and hopefully Harper was sleeping. He round the corner to find her sprawled out across the bed completely naked wide awake waiting for him.

"Woah! Harper your clothes?" Reid sputtered out,

"I don't really think I need them do you? I just feel so bad about dinner and how I made you take me home in the taxis instead of walking with everyone else but I wasn't feeling so good." She sighed still sprawled out.

"It was no problem, but if you're sink I don't think sex is such a good idea. Constant kissing and touching will spread the germs and I could get sick, which can't happen because the wedding is only a few days away and I need to be there to support Emily. And you have the bachelorette party tomorrow which you need rest for so yeah sex. No. Bad idea." Reid mumbled averting his eyes from her body.

Harper stood up from the bed grabbing her robe off the chair, "look if you don't want to do it just say so there is no need to be an ass about it!" She snapped tying the knot before crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I wasn't being an ass! I was stating facts!" He defended.

"Whatever I'm taking a shower..." Harper headed to the bathroom while Spencer headed to bed, he changed into his pajamas then lay under the covers of his bed.

"Three more days then I'm back with JJ... Three more days..."

/

Harper stood in the shower he the hot water running over her skin burning it. Everyone was going fine! She had Spencer Reid the man she had always wanted for years no, they were in a perfect relationship... Perfect until they got here...

It was his friends! His stupid meddling friends who ruined everything! First JJ played with his emotions dragging him along for a joyride for over eight years then suddenly dropping him like he didn't matter! She was the one to put him back together! She was the one to who kissed his wounds and made him feel pleasure again not that stupid tramp!

Everything was going fine his friends were even taking a liking to her until JJ made her presence known. Hell she didn't even make it to the dinner table before everyone put their lives on hold to check on that stupid idiotic blonde!

"Why am I not good enough!" Harper sobbed into her hands. "I'll never be miss. Perfect Jennifer Jareau! I'll never be perfect enough for him now that she's back!" Her fist went slamming into the tiled wall of the shower, her knuckles started bleeding, Harper just watched as the blood flowed down the drain not even winching at the dislocated bone.

**AN: *cough cough* batshit crazy! Thank you guys for all your reviews it means a lot! Wow three chapters in 24 hours! I'm on a role!**


	15. Chapter 15

JJ stood in front of her bathroom mirror softly curling her hair it was nearing eight so the girls would be there any minute now. She was under strict orders not to get dressed because clothes would be brought to her, she was to just do her hair and makeup.

"Goldilocks! Open up!" Garcia called through the door.

She opened up so the girls could charge in carrying mountains of shopping bags. "I thought we weren't doing anything today I got out of bed less than an hour ago." JJ whined rifling through the bags.

"We wanted you to rest Jayge, we went to the store just for bachelorette stuff nothing more." Emily promised pulling out a group of black tank tops. Each read something different across the chest; _the Bride, Newbie, Maid of Honor, Preggers, and The Bitch. _"Guess which one is Harpers?" Emily laughed handing JJ her tank top which was able to stretch over her stomach.

"Isn't that kind of mean?" JJ questioned pulling the shirt over her head.

"Well who cares." Emily replacing her shirt with the tank top. "She's only here as a guest and Reid asked a few weeks ago if we wouldn't mind trying to 'get to know her' but my guess is he didn't know if you were coming or not so he didn't want to be alone."

JJ just nodded her head pulling the rest of the objects out of the bags, there were beads, a tiara, bracelets and a map of the local area. "Are we bar hopping?"

"As the maid of Honor and bachelorette party extraordinaire I am obligated to tell you that your job is to make sure we make it to all five bars, have a man retrieve a condom from the bathroom from each bar and the four of us must do at leave one shot. And at each bar we have mini games set up to participate in. And you must make sure we make it back to our hotel rooms by sunrise." Garcia commanded before heading out the door.

"So I'm the babysitter!?"

/

Three bars, three condoms, twelve double shots and three classes of ginger ale later the girls stumbled into the fourth bar and straight to the bar tender. JJ ordered their drinks while the others searched around for a man willing to buy a condom and not use it.

JJ sat on the stool, her ankles were swollen and she was just done with the night.

"You here for the bachelorette party?" The tender asked, he was tall with short brown hair, green eyes and was extremely handsome.

"Sadly..."

"I'd offer you a free round but looking at the name in your shirt I'd guess it would make me a jack ass."

JJ couldn't help but laugh, he was cute and funny. "One round of shots and a ginger ale would do."

He nodded before grabbing the liquor and pouring it into shot glasses and then grabbing a bottle of ginger ale with a shot glass. He handed the bottle and glass to JJ then placed the shot tray next to her. "I figured you'd have more fun this way." His accent was clear and sexy making JJ weak in the knees.

_"Stupid pregnant hormones!" _

"Oh peaches got our shots!" Garcia cheered drawing Blake, Emily and Harper up to the bar.

Emily downed her's first, followed by Harper, Garcia then Blake. "Okay PG what's this bars mini game?"

"Sexual encounters!" The older blonde clapped doing a little dance in her seat, "Well because we don't know Harper all that well why don't you go first! What was your last sexual encounter?"

"Garcia!" Emily shrieked.

"What...? Oh! JJ! I didn't mean..."

JJ forced a smile then rubbed Penelope's hand, "I don't mind I want to know. Harper what was it like with Spence?"

Harper smirked staring directly at JJ. "The first time we had sex was in my office, he didn't even know you were missing yet. He was like an animal and pounced. Then only a few hours later he brought me back to his place and we went all. night. long."

JJ rolled her eyes taking a drink from the pop bottle. In idea popped into her head that was just too good to pass up; "You know that thing he does with his tongue when he does down on you? oh god!" She moaned just thinking about it. "I taught him that, I've taught him every mind blowing sexual act he knows. And his hands? His magical hands."  
Blake stared at the pregnant blonde in shock while the other two tried to hold back their laughter.

"We fucked in the shower the other night-"

"Oh he hates that! Always scared he's going to drop me. His favourite place always seemed to be the couch or the floor not much of a bed person. I personally preferred the front seat of his car you know the Volvo. Oh! My office was always great before I got moved the oak desk just seemed to add something special he also had a thing for chairs, fucking sitting up always hit just the right spots." Harper paled and the bartenders eyes widened. "Don't even get me started on positions we've tried almost all of them! Doggystyle was one of our favourites, criss cross was another one, it's a good thing I'm flexible. Ever masturbated in front of him?" Harper's face went from pale to red as she tried to think of a response. "He didn't even need to touch himself before he'd come, he used to just get off just by watching me-"

"He gave it to me up the ass!" The not so redhead screeched louder than she realized.

"Bullshit he would shower just thinking of the idea he just found it so dirty and repulsive didn't matter how much I begged-" JJ replied without skipping a beat. Harper became frazzled, throwing her hands up in frustration she walked out of the bar to get fresh air.

"You're such a bitch." The tender laughed followed by Emily, Garcia then Blake.

"I try my best." was all JJ could reply with before she girls got up and went in search of a man willing to get the goods but not use it on any of them.

"You just need a condom from the machine?" The British man asked while he cleared their glasses.

She nodded her head while digging around in her purse for the cash to buy the drinks.

"I can grab one if you'd like?" He offered.

"Seriously? Thank you so much! I just want to get out of here and get to bed."

"Last bar of the night?"

"Oh this night isn't over yet, the next bar has karaoke."

The tender laughed digging a pound out of his pocket, "my names Bill by the way."

"Jennifer, but my friends call me JJ."

He nodded his head before flipping the coin up in the air then catching it. "I'll be right back."

When Bill returned he held out the foil packet to JJ with a soft smile on his face, "here you go, but it's going to cost you."

"This condom is not for use." JJ retorted with a smirk.

"I just want some answers that's all. What's your deal with the girl?"

"She just needs to learn what's hers and what's mine."

"I don't get it you two slept with the same guy...? Oh she's the girlfriend of the baby daddy!"

"Bingo! Now I've got one more bar and three drunk chicks to get home."

/

"Alright!" Garcia yelled over the loud music. All the girls except obviously JJ were extremely drunk bringing them to a karaoke bar was probably not the best choice. "We got two slots! I vote we all sing one together then JJ gets her own!"

Everyone agreed but JJ. "I don't really want to..."

"We've been drinking all night it's not fair and beside you have an amazing voice Jayge." Emily commented with a huge smile.

"Alright I'll do it..." JJ sighed.

After their shots and JJ's third trip to the bathroom the girls were finally called up to the stage. "Song 142 please!" Blake called to the DJ.

Each grabbed a microphone and waited for the song to begin;

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Man! I feel like a woman-Shania Twain

The bar erupted in cheers as the girls minus JJ walked off the stage.

"Okay... Umm 423..." The music started playing and took a deep breath;

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?

You Outtah Know-Alanis Morissette

/

JJ had finally managed to get the girls back to the hotel after two am. They all stammered in practically yelling at each other while giggling over nothing. Once in the lobby Derek, Clyde, Aaron and Reid were all waiting for them. "You really didn't need to wait I've got them all under control." JJ persisted.

"Yeah but momma need sleep I've bar hoped with the three of you and never again, and I was drunk with you guys, you had to be sober." Morgan laughed taking Garcia's arm in his.

"Come on Emily we have the rehearsal tomorrow night and you need to at least be sober by then." Clyde smiled looking at his future wife falling asleep in his arms.

Harper had already wrapped herself around Reid and was running her hands all over his chest.

Aaron took hold of Alex and smiled. "I figured someone needed to make sure she got up to her room safely and Rossi had taken off with some hostess from the restaurant."

JJ nodded in response watching her friends head to the elevators, she was going to wait for the next one because it would A) be overcrowded and B) she didn't want to be near anyone who threw up and C) Harper was getting a little too friendly with Spencer's shirt for her liking.

/

JJ had changed into a large t-shirt and got under the covers. A familiar sensation built up in her core... It had been awhile since she... You know...

As well as talking about at the bar and seeing Harper rub against him earlier, as well as the fact her hormones were all over the place.

JJ slowly traced her fingers down her body around her stomach reaching her folds, a single finger slipped in between then and quickly found her clit. Her finger slowly started rubbing it in circles, her legs start twitching a little as her finger made contact. Next her hand moved lover to the opening of her vigina, she allowed her index finger to slowly creep in then started thrusting it in faster before adding another finger. Her hips bucked forward meeting her hand with every thrust, JJ slowed down for a moment panting heavily. She used her clean hand to raise her shirt over her body then throwing it on the floor. The same hand crept back to her opening while the other started pinched her nipple causing her to gasp. "Spence" She manages to moan out, her imagination took over visualizing it was Spencer Reid thrusting his fingers into her waiting heat.

"Oh! Ah!" She shrieked driving her fingers faster and twisted her nipples harder before started to knead it. "Spence!"

Right before she hit her peak the room phone rang shocking her out of her day dream. "Oh fuck..." She groaned. "Just ignore it..." The ringing finally stopped and JJ went back to her business, right as she was built up again a knock came to the door. "For fucks sake!" JJ yelled she picked her shirt up throwing it back on.

"JJ open up! We know you're there!" Emily yelled at the door.

JJ threw it open crossing her arms over her chest, both Garcia and Emily took a step back out of her firing range. "What could you possibly want at three in the morning!"

"We... We were bored, Alex is passed out and Harper is well Harper." The tech analysts explained.

"You can sleep here but that means going to bed." JJ demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Garcia saluted before walking in, she was still obviously drunk as she staggered and nearly fell over twice on the way to the bed.

"So... JJ what did we in interrupt?" Emily smirked looking at the blonde with blood shot eyes.

"Just go to bed Emily!"

**AN: Chapter 15 done! So I need songs for the wedding any ideas? And thank you guys so much for the reviews! **


	16. Chapter 16

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three; Young man on the back please keep to the beat!" The afternoon was spent rehearsing the dance for the wedding. The ballroom instructor was getting very impatient with Reid's two left feet everyone else on the other hand found it hilarious.

"Spence just follow me okay? Don't worry about your feet just look at me." JJ smiled, she moved his hand back to her waist and the other one into her hand. The two slowly started moving their feet attempting to keep to the tempo. "Owe! Spence you're on my foot!" JJ sighed letting his hand go. "Maybe we need a break?" The instructor agreed before leaving the room. Once the doors closed behind her the room erupted in laughter.

"I know you can dance Spence why are you being so shy?" JJ asked walking over to a seat.

He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look, " I'm just a little nervous that's all. Why are we even practicing dancing? I thought it was supposed to be a small ceremony?"

Emily rolled her eyes and glared at Penelope. "It was supposed to be until _she_ decided to tell my mother."

"As the maid of Honor I want you to have the best wedding and that includes you mother." Garcia replied letting Derek go from their dancing position and walked to her friend.

"Well a ten person guest list turned into four hundred, so thank you."

Clyde wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her into his side, "it's good to know you're sober enough to count now." Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"What did you girls do last night? Blake was passed out before she even made it to the room." Hotch mentioned.

The four girls looked at each other before Garcia answered. "I just know how to throw a stellar party!"

Reid leaned over to whisper into JJ's ear; "What did you do to Harper last night? She made it back to the room complaining about sex..."

JJ giggled out loud causing everyone to turn their heads to her. "That's a story for another time okay? But at least when I get married Emily will be my maid of Honor-"

"Married?" Spencer squeaked causing JJ to stop and the other conversations to quiet down.

"Oh Spence I, I didn't mean, you know..."

"D-do you want too...?"

JJ's eyes widened, her mouth suddenly become too dry for comfort, "uh yeah of course but not anytime soon... You know Henry and the baby... I'm not even divorced from Will yet."

"No, no of course not I'd never suggest eloping or anything like that. I am from Vegas after all I've seen or heard about far too many gone wrong..."

"Yeah it's no problem we can have a nice one but not huge maybe just the team?"

"Okay! Let's get through my wedding before we plan yours?" Emily yelled as the instructor walked in ordering them to take their places.

/

The wedding march played and tears welled up in everyone's eyes as they watched Emily walk down the aisle on her fathers arm. JJ and Garcia stood up at the front along with Morgan and Reid as the groomsmen and bridesmaids, Emily made it to the front and took Clyde's hand before allowing the priest to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the internal bonding of Clyde Easter and Emily Prentiss. Do you Clyde Easter take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." Clyde smiled looking into Emily's eyes.

"And do you Emily Prentiss take Clyde Easter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." Emily replied squeezing his hand.

"If anyone thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." No one moved or spoke a word. Clyde lifted Emily's hand to place the ring on her finger then Emily did the same to him.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." Clyde lifted his hand to her soft cheek quickly moving her forward to embrace her lips in his. The crowed cheered and applauded as they pulled away!

"Now introducing Mr. And Mrs. Clyde Easter!" The priest bellowed towards the hall over top of their cheering. The new married couple grabbed hands before heading down the aisle and through the doors.

/

The dinner had ended and now everyone was watching their first dance together. The lights were shining just on them as the soft music played and they swayed as close as possible, casually whispering in their ears or sharing soft kisses as their friends and family watched.

Spencer and Harper sat at the table in complete silence, Harper was playing with the bandage on her hand covering her swollen knuckles. She had it on the night before during the party but no one had seemed to notice. "So... Spence? Want to dance?" She asked.

"Emily and Clyde are still having theirs it's better if we wait for the song to end first..."

"right" was all she replied.

Reid rose from his seat, " I'm going to get a drink." He walked towards the bar but stopped the table were JJ and Hotch were sitting at. "How's it going?"

"Not bad I have Hotch here keeping me company." JJ laughed resting her head on her bosses shoulder who was even smiling.

"How about you Reid?" The older man asked.

Spencer nodded his heading thinking of what to say. "It could be worse..."

"You should dance with her. Just give her something to hold onto. She knows, she knows what's going to happen after we all return from England and she wants something nice to remember you by." JJ piped in.

Reid just nodded his head before returning to his table. The couples song had ended now everyone was heading to the floor. "Harper? Up for that dance?"

/

It was late into the evening and all the elders and children had gone home leaving the adults to have their fun. Loud music rang through the speakers, Morgan had started a grind line as well as everyone was drunk, everyone besides Spencer and JJ. Harper was distracted by introducing herself to a few of Emily's co-workers allowing Reid to go off and hang with JJ.

"You don't seem to be having fun." He commented.

"Heels and swollen ankles do not mix Spence." JJ laughed taking his hand in hers. "But I think they can withhold one dance with the most amazing man who ever lived." The blonde purred in his ear. They rose and headed to the floor right as they got on the song changed to a slow pace... And it was one of JJ's favourite. They turned their heads to see Garcia holding a glass and smiling at them from the DJ booth. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She's just trying to help." Spencer inquired with a smile.

The two swayed together as Reid listened to JJ softly sing along to the words,

"_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you"_

Their bodies were close, JJ's head lay on his chest while his chin rested in her hair. Their hands were grasped together while JJ's other was wrapped around his neck and his free arm was around her waist pulling her as close as possible. He could smell her perfume mixed with her natural scent and it was heavenly, it had been a long time since they were able to hold each other so close and be so intimate without the fear of someone finding out all the cards were on the table open for whom ever wanted to see. JJ could feel the baby moving, she started kicking Spencer as they dance which made their smiles go wider they really were a family now.

Spencer leaned down closer careful not to push on her belly he moved close enough to bring his lips to her ear. "If I asked you to marry me right now, would you say yes?"

"Of course I would we talked about this yesterday-"

"I mean if I got down on one knee in front of all our friends and asked for your hand in marriage would you say yes?"

JJ stopped for a minute allowing herself time to think, "we are no upstaging Emily at her own wedding and Harper is still your girlfriend. Come tomorrow morning we can do whatever you like... But maybe tonight you can meet me alone in my room?" JJ husked in his ear.

She felt Spencer stiffen up against her, she swore she even felt his erection grow against her hip. "So I'll take that as a yes." They pulled apart as the song ended and JJ sent him a wink before going back to her seat. "Room 605!"

/

Spencer has helped Harper back into their hotel room, she was beyond wasted and could barely walk. He lay her on the bed and removed her red heels, he then took her jewelry off placing it on the side table. When he turned back she was already asleep. Spencer sighed a sigh of relief before heading to the closet to pack up his clothes.

Once the suitcase was closed he loosened his tie then turned around to check on Harper one more time to find her sitting up awake on the bed. "Don't leave Spencer." She pleaded.

"I know you're going to see JJ tonight... But I want one more night from you before we part ways for good... I've been in love with you for years and I know you'll never feel the same way but I needed you to know. And these last five months have been some of the best I've ever had because I was with you... Please just stay and hold me?" The tears escaped her eyes causing Reid to feel extreme sympathy.

"Just until you call asleep."

/

JJ walked around her room getting everything ready, the sheets were turned down, she had bought candles the other night and they were light all around the room. She sprayed her perfume on herself as well as by the door and bathroom.

She had removed all the pins from her hair to let it flow freely down her back. She had replaced her black dress with a purple silk robe with nothing underneath. She didn't feel sexy in panties and a bra when she was pregnant, she often felt the swollen belly was just too much for the look, nude was always better.

After checking the room over one more time JJ lay on her bed waiting for Reid to knock...

She waited...

And waited...

And waited...

/

Reid lay sound asleep on the bed of his hotel room. Everything was quiet almost too quiet...

The ringing of the phone awake him from his peaceful slumber with a jolt.

"Hello?" He answered groggy.

_"Spencer Reid I swear you are the stupidest smart man I have ever known!" _Garcia's voice screeched through the receiver. "_How could you do that to her?!" _

Reid batted his eyes for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on... He was in his hotel room... His room...

"Oh my god!" He freaked into the phone. "I... I fell asleep I swear!" He tried to make his case.

_"Don't give me your excuses! JJ already left so you're shit out of luck Reid." _Garcia responded before slamming the phone back on the hook.

What had he done?


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer stood pacing Garcia's office one week after the wedding and he still hadn't heard from JJ. But he knew Garcia had she probably even knew where JJ was. "Can you please just tell me where she is?!" Reid pleaded.

"I told you I don't know! We met for coffee yesterday that's it she's still pretty mad at you..."

"I don't care how did she call you cause she isn't answering her phone."

"By pay phone on Main Street-"

"Main!? Thank you so much!" Reid jumped to hug the tech analyst before running out of the room and then the building.

/

_**JJ walked a limping Reid into their new loft apartment. The movers had placed everything I'm the giant room still packed away in their boxes. A mattress lay on the floor unwrapped and a few pillows were spread across it, JJ lay Reid down on the mattress before joining him on the other side. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked softly.**_

_**"No" he answered dryly. **_

_**"You haven't eaten in three days Spence-"**_

_**"I had fluids at the hospital!" He snapped.**_

_**JJ rolled her eyes sitting up on the mattress. "There's no need to be rude, I'm just looking out for you." Her voice stayed calm and rational.**_

_**"I just want to be left alone." Spencer buried his head into the soft pillow. **_

_**JJ stood up pulling her coat back on. "When you pull your head out of your ass I'll be at the pizza store." **_

_**Spencer made sure he heard the door latch shut before rolling over to his coat, using what little strength he had he dug around for the small vial of Dilaudid.**_

_**/**_

He sat with his head in his hands on the subway. The first, last and only good memory they had of their shares home was the day JJ brought him there and told him they had bought it. It felt great and exciting to know that home was theirs just theirs. But not one week later had his stupidity completely strip their chances at forever happiness together.

/

_**"Why can't you just do it right!" Spencer yelled across the room at JJ as she shelved his many books.**_

_**JJ already was crying for the fifth time that day about God knows what! All she did was cry now, he was the drug addict for Christ sake why does she get to feel sorry for herself. "I'm- I'm sorry Spence..." **_

_**Reid threw his hands up in frustration turning on his heels to face JJ storming over to get into her personal space. "I get it! You're sorry! You're always sorry! Stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself and do something helpful!" JJ stopped frozen Reid had never spoken to her like that before. When she didn't move Spencer's hands moved up her arms grabbing her hard squeezing the sensitive flesh of her skin. **_

_**"You're hurting me Spence..." Her voice squeaked out.**_

_**"Cry me a river!" Spencer rolled his eyes pushing JJ back harder than he intended her body flew head first into their new cherry wood coffee table. Both froze staring intently at Each Other, JJ started to stand but instantly became light headed her hand snaked to the back of her head to find blood was oozing from it. **_

_**"Get out..." JJ's voice was shallow. Spencer couldn't move he was trying to process the situation in front of him. "Get out!" JJ yelled this time causing Spencer to jump before grabbing his coat and swiftly make his exit.**_

_**And that's when the relationship fell apart...**_

_**The dilaudid...**_

_**/**_

Spencer made it to the old building, he ran up the stairs and straight to the door. Pounding three time before waiting for an answer, he prayed he was right! When no one answered he banged his fist on the wooden door once again. "JJ I know you're there! Just answer please?!" He heard faint footsteps walk towards the door but no one answered it.

"What do you want?" She spoke through the door.

"To talk."

"You had your chance but you blew it!"

"And I'm so incredibly sorry! I want to prove it to you." The latch unlocked and the door opened.

"How?" Her face appeared, even in sweats and tangled hair JJ was the most beautiful women in the entire world. Without warning Spencer rushed at JJ eloping their lips and a deep and tender kiss, his hands reached up to cup to cheeks pulling her face closer. JJ's arms snaked around his waist sliding her hands up the back of his shirt, it had been far too long since they had skin on skin contact, their bodies touching becoming one. Spencer removed his hands from her soft face to make their way down to the hem of her oversized shirt pulling it over her head separating their lips for only a moment. Dropping the shirt next to them his hands rested on JJ's belly gently stroking it feeling the baby kick against his hand.

JJ whose hands were still on his back, slowly raked it up tossing it over his head. Her forehead rested against his chest as they took a minute to catch their breath, it wasn't that they had done much or moved quickly it was the feeling of finally being together the raw emotion seeping between them as they held together tightly breathing in each other's scent.

JJ reached down undoing Spencer's belt then undoing the clasp of his cords pulling them down his legs to a pool around his ankles. Spencer followed next slowly pushing the sweats off of JJ's toned body helping her get them off her swollen ankles. JJ lead him over to the bed which sat in the corner of the room they lay on their sides facing each other allowing their hands to roam freely over their nearly naked bodies. Spencer moved first unclasping JJ's bra and stroking them with his hands. JJ moaned in response bucking her hips against Spencer's attempting to make any sort of friction. Reid reached down to remove JJ's panties followed by his own boxers.

JJ lifted her top leg and rested it across Spencer's hip allowing an opening for him to enter.

It wasn't their usual casual, sneaky, eager sex, no, they were making love for the first time in who knows how long they felt connected and at ease. Neither had to speak. Neither wanted too, they let their bodies do the talking instead.

Once down from their climactic highs they cuddled together under the sheets wrapped as close as possible without hurt the baby.

JJ woke a few hours later to a soft, warm, dotting feeling across her stomach. She looked down to find Spence trailing soft kisses across her stomach and speaking sweet words to their unborn daughter.

_**AN: I feel my teeth rotting from this sweet fluff! I enjoyed writing this so much! I agree with you guys I missed the happy Jeid but this story isn't over yet!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The sun shining into the loft woke Spencer the next morning he rolled over to snuggle up against JJ to find the bed empty. He reached over the bed for his boxers before climbing out of the bed to find JJ. He found her dressed in just a shirt leaning against the kitchen counter holding her stomach, breathing oddly. "JJ?" He spoke softly trying not to scare her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine she just kicked harder than than usual this morning."

Spencer reached forward placing his hands on JJ's hips giving her a kiss on the top of her head. His hands slowly moved under her shirt resting on her ribs, his face moved from the top of her head down to her soft tender neck where he lead small quiet kisses. "She always seems to relax whenever you're around." JJ commented running her hands through his hair.

"Because she knows her family is all together." Spencer continued to lower his kisses until he reached JJ's swollen belly, he gently rubbed his hands over it before lifting her shirt to place a light kiss right in the middle. He kissed lower stopping right at her panty line trailing his finger over her wet cloth covered slit, he heard JJ gasp throwing her head back in anticipation. God he loved how turned on JJ got when she was pregnant, he barely had to touch her before she was ready to tear his clothes off. Her hips thrusted forwards begging for his fingers to make friction, Spencer just laughed pulling his hands away leaving JJ to let out a groan of agony.

JJ whined, "Spence you can't just do that!"

"Go get dressed there is somewhere I want to take you." He stated heading to the fridge taking out a water bottle. JJ mumbled under her breathe heading to the bathroom slamming the door Behind her, Spencer let out a sigh of relief he had forty five minutes at the least to get everything set up (depending whether or not JJ decided to finish herself off in the shower) Spencer ran around the loft digging out JJs candles, she always had a thing for lighting candles she felt calm and relaxed curling up on the couch smelling the soft vanilla.

Spence laid the candles out as a trail leading back to the bed area it kind of ruined the effect that there were no walls dividing the room but it was the thought that counts. He quickly remade the bed and fluffed the pillows when the shower turned off. He rushed to his discarded clothes pulling on his pants and shirt before heading to the light switch to dim the room, Spencer searched his pocket to find the purple velvet box, he gripped it in his hand before sitting on the edge of the bed.

JJ emerged from the bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her. "Spence?" She called, the lights were on when she went into the shower... Then she noticed her candles lit on the floor leading a trail to the back of the loft. Slowly she followed them careful not to knock them over she found Spence sitting in the edge of the bed staring down at his hands. "Spence what's going on?" The blonde asked stepping forward. Spencer stood up stopping her from moving. Slowly he knelt to the floor taking JJs hand in his, he saw the tears swell in her eyes and the smile spread across her face.

"Jennifer Jareau I have loved you for eight years, six months, four days, three hours and thirteen seconds now. I should have done this along time ago, I should have told you I loved you everyday, and I should have never let you walk away but I did and I'm sorry, it is the thing I regret the most in my life... Letting the best thing in my life go... Now I have two most important things I have you and our baby. So will you Jennifer Jareau marry me the dorky, nerdy, awkward Spencer Reid." He propped the box open to reveal a white gold band with a small cut diamond placed right in the middle, he wanted to buy her the biggest, shiniest, rock in the store but he knew JJ wasn't that kind of girl, she preferred small sentimental gifts.

Her hand shot to her mouth attempting to hold back more tears so she could give her answer.

"I-I'm in a towel." Was all she managed to choke out before falling into a fit of laughter. "Yes Spencer I will marry you." He put the ring on her finger the stood up to embrace her, she leaned forward planting a hard kiss on his lips her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands came around to her hips. Their bodies rocked against each other begging for more contact before Spencer pulled away.

"Get dressed, we're going to be late."

"Oh! We really are going out." JJ laughed walking around to her dresser.

"Yeah the team and Henry are waiting for us, we're going out for lunch."

JJ smiled larger than she just had a few moments ago. "Y-you got Will to let Henry see me without him being there?" Since JJ went missing for five months then showed up on their doorstep unannounced Will had strict rules about JJs visits with Henry and she wasn't going to fight him because their was a good chance the courts would rule in Wills favour after everything that happened this year; the affair, kidnapping, pregnancy, and running away... Things just seem to keep adding up.

"I stuck Garcia on him." JJ looked over at her now fiancé running her hand over his cheek.

"Thank you."

AN: short I know but I've a writers block for a while and I've started watching Orange is the new Black don't worry I'm not writing a crossover. But this story is ending soon five or six more chapters. And you guys should go check out Don't Leave Me by JJReidMorgan my friend it writing it and I'm so excited cause I know what's going to happen but I want to see it in words. Oh! And if you have any ideas or things you want to see in this story or Roundabout let me know


	19. Chapter 19

JJ and Spencer walked into the restaurant to find the team already there waiting for them. JJ let go of her Fiancées hand and rushed towards her son. "Mommy!" He shrieked as he jumped out of his chair and met her halfway. Even with a swollen belly and ankles JJ kneeled to the floor wrapping Henry in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much little man." JJ let the tears freely flow not caring that everyone was watching them.

"I missed you too! Can I come visit you after breakfast?" Henry pleated wrapping his arms tighter around his mother's neck latching his fingers onto her shirt. "I want to stay with you."

"Of course baby I'd love to have you stay with me!" Soon after JJ rose and she Abe her sin headed to their seats at the table.

Spencer sat on the other side watching the love of his life and her first child playing together, it had been a while since JJ had been at total bliss. Something was just always missing now here they were eight years later finally ready to be together as a real family.

"Thank you Garcia," Spencer whispered next to him. "For getting Henry."

Garcia nodded with a smile. "It was no problem I just pulled the godmother card and Mr. Southern Gentleman couldn't say no."

Spencer laughed turning back to his plate. "I owe you one."

"Just make sure Goldilocks keeps her smile, she's been in the dark for far too long."

/

When they arrived back at the loft JJ and Henry headed straight to the bed at the back of the room, they flopped down together and snuggled close. Spencer stood watching them for sometime until he decided to drag the television and DVD player over so they could watch a movie. Spencer plopped finding Nemo into the play then lay on the side of the bed next to JJ, he instinctively placed his hand on her stomach.

"Mommy?" Henry asked. "Is this baby uncle Spencer's baby?" The little boy questioned his mother.

"Yeah sweetie she is." JJ replied covering Spencer's hand with her own.

"Are you marrying Uncle Spencer?"

"Yes I am."

Henry nodded his head in understanding before curling back into his mothers side to watch the movie. Sometime during the movie the three of them had fallen asleep together wrapped up together. Henry snuggled closer into his mother when he felt something hitting his head, he ignored it but it happened again and again. He sat up to find nothing there when he lay on his mothers side once more the hitting started again. "Mommy..." He whined tapping her shoulder. "Something keeps hitting me..."

JJ sat up on the bed looking around the room. "I don't see anything baby. Oh!" The baby kicked hard against the side of her stomach. "It's just you sister letting me know she's awake Henry, do you want to talk to her maybe she'll calm down?"

"How do I talk to her?"

"Just speak she'll be able to hear you." JJ lay back against Spencer gently closing her eyes while Henry rolled over to lay on his stomach to stare at his moms swollen stomach.

"Hi" he said, then he waited unsure of what to do. "I'm Henry... And you don't have a name..." He sighed, this was so boring. "I'm just going to call you Nemo alright? You get to live with my mommy huh? Lucky... I wish I could... Want to switch places?"

/

After the three of them ate dinner it was time for Henry to go back to Will. They piled into the car and drove in silence for a while until they pulled up the driveway. Spencer and JJ climbed out of the van and around the side to get Henry out, when they slid the door open they found found the little blonde boy doubled over crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" JJ asked reaching up to take him out of the car seat.

"I-I don't-don't want you to leave!" He cried harder before throwing himself into his mothers

arms.

"Spence can you go tell Will we're here?" Spencer nodded before heading up to the front door. JJ cradled Henry in her arms as tight as she could. "I know baby, I miss you everyday you're my special little man!"

"It's this stupid baby's fault! You would have stayed!" Henry cried harder.

"Don't say that Henry this is your sister." JJ scolded tears of her own now falling.

"Well I don't like her! She took you away from me!" Henry stomped his foot against the van floor.

"Hey kids waz'the matter?" Neither blonde had heard Will walk up to the van. "Common Henry it's bedtime." He ordered, JJ kissed Henry once more on the head before prying him off of her.

"I love you Henry." She said to him as Will lifted him up to walk back to the house.

JJ didn't say a word the whole way home, if she wasn't blinking Spencer would have thought she was dead.

Finally they made it up to the loft when JJ lost it, she started screaming and throwing anything she could get her hands on. "I'm a terrible mother! How could I leave one baby to go raise another!? What kind of mother does that!"

"JJ! You were doing the best you could given the circumstances." Spencer replied trying to calm her down.

"I ran! I took off without so much as a goodbye to anyone! Five months! How could I leave my baby for five months?! But I did! I abandoned him! And now he feels like I don't love him like I love this... This thing!" JJ screamed pointing to her stomach.

"That is our child Jennifer not a monster!" Spencer yelled back.

"And what if it's not!? Some freak held us in a room for forty eight hours! Who know whose baby it is! And that bastard is still out there! Ruining my life! This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't distracted me at the hospital so I could take the stupid pill!"

Spencer froze, he understood it was just her hormones flying off the walls, that getting to spend time with Henry after months apart was definitely not going to be an easy emotional adjustment...

"This is all your fault!" She yelled in a whisper as her body slide to the floor before blacking out.

**AN: I know it's short but I've been sick and school as well as summer is soon so I've been busy with Sunday school planning as I teach next September and maybe assistant family ministers... But here it is also news on my story with JJREIDMORGAN: it's on pause for a bit we hit a cross road in the story line. It we are working on it!**


	20. Chapter 20

JJ woke in a white room, she heard a faint beeping noise and her left arm felt numb. The fuzziness of the room slowly disappeared and JJ could see it clearly. She was in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in her arm pumping in a clear fluid causing the numbing of her hand. On her right hand she felt a quick squeeze every couple of second. "Spence?" She tried to choke out but her mouth was too dry, JJ turned her head to the side to find Spencer looking up at her holding her hand.

"Hey Jay, don't say anything I'll go tell the nurse you're awake." She watched as he stood from his chair and walked out the sliding door. JJ just turned her head to look around the room, it didn't look like a normal hospital room it was all white with no sort of design or colour.

"Hello Jennifer." The doctor said as he walked into the room followed by Spencer. "You gave us quite a scare last night." The doctor walked over to the side of JJ's bed to check her line.

"W-what happened?" She choked out.

"You're blood pressure flew threw the roof, and you passed out. We thought you were having a stroke in the ambulance but it turned out just to be a severe back spasm." The doctor informed placing his stethoscope to his ears and checking JJ's heart beat.

JJ's eyes widened at she looked at Spencer and back to the doctor. "How did that scare you?" She asked afraid there was something they left out.

"Well high blood pressure is normal in pregnant woman and you get dizzy. But lack of oxygen was be dangerous as well as strokes." The doctor checked over her vitals once more before heading towards the glass door. "And and you have a visitor outside. Shall I send him in?"

JJ nodded her head and after the doctor left she sent a strange look Spencer's way and he replied with a confused shrug. The last person JJ expected to see was Will walk into the room. He held Henry's hand as they walked through the glass doors. "Hey Cher." He said, his voice was a flat monotone, he didn't seem scared or happy.

"Will hi?" JJ choked out, her voice has suddenly become dry. "Hey Spence, can you go get me some ice chips?" She asked.

Spencer stood straight away and breathes a sigh of release he didn't want to be there when the cross fire began. "Sure no problem. Henry do you want to come with me? Maybe we can find you some chips on the way?" Spencer walked the little boy out as Will came and say on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that baby is Reid's?" He asked, his voice now sounded faintly of frustration but nothing more. "How long had you really been cheatin' on me?"

JJ played with the cotton striped blanket refusing to look her ex husband in the eye. "Almost nine years..." She whispered.

That was definitely not the numbers the Cajun man was expecting. "Nine years?! Is Henry even mine?!"

"Yes!" The blonde snapped without missing a beat. "Of course he's yours... We... Spence and I, we tested to make sure..."

"You were seein' him before we even met. Why'd you even bother gettin' to know me?"

JJ felt the tears start to build up in the corner of her eyes. "B-because the Spencer you met and got to know was not the one I was engaged to... Well he was when we first met, but he got involved in drugs and he changed so we ended things... Then I met you and all I really wanted was just time away from everything and for someone to hold me at night and that's what you gave me..." She stopped for a moment to blot her tears. "Then one night after Spence had gotten clean we... Made up... And we couldn't agree on getting back together, then suddenly you had become so forceful on making our relationship public I didn't really have a choice... Followed by becoming pregnant with Henry. Spencer was still unstable for so long I didn't want to risk anything... Y-you were the perfect guys, you moved and you started a new life here for your child but it's just that..."

"I'm not Spencer." Will cut in looking down at his shoes. "And what happens if he becomes that man from five years ago. What then?"

"He won't!" JJ defended. "He would never do that to our son, to my daughter, to me."

Will nodded in response. "I'm gonna see the lawyer tomorrow and draw up a custody agreement on Henry. You'll get your rights back... As long as you go to a psychologist or somethin' Got it?"

JJ nodded her head ecstatically as he reached forward to hug her old partner. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem Cher, just get some rest so you can get home soon."

And JJ did just that she nodded off to sleep mere moment after Will had left. She woke hours later to an empty room. "Spence?" She called out searching around, her hold body was very heavy and it was hard to see clearly. "Spence! I think something's wrong!" JJ called out attempting to move.

"No one can hear you." A familiar voice sounded. "But we're going to on a little trip."

JJ heard footsteps walk close to the bed and she saw a figure with red hair out of the corner of her eye before everything went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer walked back into the hospital room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a ham sandwich in the other. It was nearing ten at night and JJ hasn't eaten any real food all day. He looked up to find the room empty. No bed, and no monitors. "Um, excuse me?" He spoke up as he walked out of the room over to the nurse station. "Did JJ get moved?" He asked listing to the empty room.

The nurse flipped open the chart and flipped through the pages. "Excuse me a minute sir." The blonde nurse didn't look up at the young genius and walked to the other side of the group desks to use the phone instead of the one right in front of her. Spencer noticed her microseption before she walked away...that nurse was just as worried as he was. "I need Dr. Sanders the Dean of medicine, Violet Dungers, security, and police. Yes sir this is a code pink, the missing patient is five months pregnant. No sir I'm here with her boyfriend." As soon as the nurse hung up Spencer sent a 911 text out to his team asking them to come down to the hospital.

Before he knew it the entire floor was full of police and security, multiple people were asking him billions of questions. "I was gone for five minutes." "No, she was here due to high blood pressure." "Yes that child is mine!" The questions kept getting more and more obnoxious and personal drawing Spencer to pull away slightly.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you in." An officer spoke firmly at the doors of the ward.

"This is now a high profile FBI case, so I suggest you move and let me and my team in right now or I will arrest you and everyone else here for interfering with a federal investigation!" Hitch was practically yelling at this point. The entire room went quiet. "I am supervisory Special agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my team." He stated. "I need all officers on the left side of the room, all nurses and doctors on the right and security I need you to take our Tech analysts Penelope Garcia to where your security tapes are held." Everyone stood stunned. "Now!" Hotch barked causing everyone to run to where they needed to be.

Reid walked up to his boss. "Thank you." He managed to choke out as his eyes watered.

Blake came around and hugged him sympathetically. "We'll find her Spencer. Don't you worry." The young Agent nodded his head against her shoulder before walking towards JJ's now empty room.

"She was asleep here on the bed." Spencer said pointing to the now empty area. "I went to go get myself a coffee and her something to eat because she's refused all day... And I know it's not good for the baby..." He swallowed. "I was gone maybe five minutes... Then when I returned the bed and the monitors were missing."

Morgan patted Reid's back. "I think we need to talk to the nurses. They would have been the last to see JJ. The nurses outside Reid? Are they the ones monitoring JJ?"

"The brunette one, Violet I think her name is. She was the one who was here when they admitted JJ. The blonde one... Sarah was at the desk when I arrived."

"That's a five minute shift change. The unsub wouldn't have time to get JJ out with one of the two nurses seeing here." Blake commented.

"Wrong." Rossi stated entering the room. "Violet left before Sarah arrived for her shift. The sitter had an emergency and she needed to get home for her son. She checked all the patients and they were stable so she trusted that Sarah would be there fairly soon."

"So that gives maybe a three minute window for the unsub to get JJ out and move all the equipment?" Hotch asked.

"Not if the unsub set the monitors onto the bed." Blake interrupted. "The Pole which held the heart monitor can be attached to the bed for emergency transportation. It's a two second process, then all the unsub had to do was push the bed out of the room and to the elevators and my best quests is that they used the emergency staff elevator that way no one could see them." The older female agent pointed to the elevator on the side of the wall. "It's used for critical and unstable patients, a doctors ID is needed."

"Call Garcia-" Hotch started.

"On it!" Morgan finished.

/

JJ woke up groggy, her body still felt heavy and their was a twitch of pain in their lower stomach. "Hello?" She called out the best she could.

"Shut up!" The voice snapped before smacking JJ's face. At that moment the blonde realized she wasn't laying down anymore but she was hanging from a low ceiling... Why did unsubs like basements?

JJ stayed silent for a while allowing her vision to clear. Once the blurriness subsides she turned her head to see if her captor was still around. "H-Harper?" JJ choked out... The woman was crazy... But this... This was too much.

"What? Surprised? Anyone with a half a brain could figure out why you idiotic slut!"

"All of this over Spencer?! What are you twelve?! He doesn't love you! Do you get that?!" JJ shouted at the red head. Suddenly a heavy object collided with the side of JJ's leg when the blonde let out a painful scream Harper laughed.

"He's come to me once with a broken heart what going to stop him from doing it again?!" Harper was swinging around a metal baseball bat.

"The fact that you're a crazy bitch!" JJ's screeched struggling against the binds, her stomach pains became slightly more frequent and painful.

/

"Eh hem, Agent Hotchner?" A small balding man walked up behind the unit chief. "There is something we need to discus"

"And what would that be?" Hitch asked.

The doctor fixed his left cuff and averted his eyes to the floor. "Miss. Jareau has not received an ultra sound yet. We wait twenty four hours in case any complications arise... And well you see high blood pressure and stress have very negative affects on babies-"

"I know this." Hitch cut the doctor off. "Get to the point we don't have time."

The balding man took a breath. "Miss. Jareau could go into an early labour if she is awake with her captor. We haven't been able to see the baby yet so their is a chance of the baby going into distress."

"How long do we have if she does go into labour?"

"Normal labour, almost a full day... Distressed labour... Three hours at the most and that is a rare possibility... We also need to worry about if Miss. Jareau chooses not to push when she goes into labour, and that is probably bound to happen as she doesn't feel safe or comfortable and will want to hold out until you can find her."

Hitch sighed and thanked the doctor... This was going to kill Reid.

/

The pain was crippling and JJ's could feel her daughter abruptly pushing around inside of her.

Swallowing her pride just screamed out for her captor begging to be helped.

"Harper! HARPER!"

**_AN: Hi! I am looking for a Beta reader for my new story Once in a life time, please PM me if you're interested and please review! Thank you!_**


	22. Chapter 22

"JJ has not left the building." Garcia informed the team from Morgan's cell phone. "She is not on any security cameras."

"Is there a chance they got messed with?" Morgan asked looking over at Reid, he couldn't tell if his practically little brother was relieved or more stressed.

"No my chocolate god the cameras haven't been touched. Our lovely princess and blessed child are still in this hospital." Once they hung up Hotch ordered the police to bring in a swat team, in less than twenty minutes they headed out to search the hospital. Spencer was forced to stay behind and wander around his fiancées empty room. When his phone started to ring he took his time answering it. "I tried calling Derek and Hotch but no one answered!"

"They're phones are probably off. Why? What's going on?" Reid asked slumping into a chair.

"Harper entered the building twenty minutes after you did yesterday when JJ was admitted..." The tech analysts said.

/

JJ's wrists started to bleed as she pulled against the rope the cramping feeling in her stomach was becoming worse and worse by the minute. "Harper!" She screamed again, for the first time in her life she prayed that the red haired woman would come see her. "Harper! Please come help me!" JJ begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Stop with the yelling!" Harper cried as she entered back into the room. "You're giving me a headache!"

JJ started to sob quietly as the redhead made her way closer. "H-Harper please… S-something is wrong with the baby."

Harper nodded her head, "yeah I did an ultrasound when you got down here the baby is crowning. But you see you're in no position to be in labour so your daughter is trying to get out while you're trying to keep her in. I don't give it long before you snap her neck in your uterus."

The sob escaped from JJ's lips louder this time. "You wouldn't do this to Spencer's baby! He would be heartbroken Harper, he would never forgive you."

Harper just laughed and shook her head. "But it's not his baby!" She screamed. "You stupid slut slept with countless men!"

"That you forced me to do!" JJ screamed back. "You locked me in a room with a group of strangers and forced us to have sex! You tore my relationships apart! You cost me my job! And you nearly cost me my son and now my daughter! He won't ever love you Harper because he loves me!"

Harper stood slight just glaring at the blonde in front of her.

/

Spencer took off down the stairs as fast as his legs would move him. He reached the basement floor and sighed, they had swat at all other levels but this one due to the intense construction going on. He pushed the door open and manoeuvred his way through all of the cement blocks, he heard echo calls the further he went into the room.

Reid noticed the hospital bed sitting off to the side of the room with the monitors attached and blood stained on the floor next to it. "Harper please!" He heard JJ call from down the corridor. Taking off into a run, Spencer burst through the doors to find JJ hanging from the ceiling screaming for her life as Harper was just staring at her. "Spencer!" JJ cried the moment she saw him. "Spencer please please help me!"

JJ's boyfriend took a step forward slowly raising his hands in defence. "H-Harper? What's going on?" He asked. "Why are you down here sweetie?" He asked the redhead.

"Oh Spence!" Harper cried as she shook out of her trance. "S-she's trying to ruin us Spencer!" She ran into his arms and sobbed. "S-she told me she's having your baby! That you cheated on me!"

JJ was shocked at the scene playing out in front of her! It was not until Spencer looked up and gave her a wink did she realize it was not real. "Harper." Spencer soothed. "I promise it is all okay-" in one swift movement he had Harper on the floor with her hands cuffed behind her back.

The redhead was screaming as Spencer ran over to JJ and lowered her from the hook. "S-Spencer," she blubbered. "The baby is coming…"

He pulled out his phone and dialled Blake's number telling her to get an emergency team to the basement ASAP!

/

A few hours past before Spencer emerged from the recovery room connected to the OR. He walked out to the meet the team, Will, and Henry. "How is she?" The New Orleans man asked.

"Good, she's good. The drugs are starting to wear off…" He answered. Everyone in that room could tell that something was bothering him.

The first thing that popped into everyone's mind was that there was an obvious sign that the baby was not Spencer's. "Kid-" Rossi started but Spencer stopped him.

"She looks just like JJ, blonde hair blue eyes… Has her nose… But well, the doctors said due to the distressed not only to the baby but t-to JJ's body she… We can't have anymore kids…"

The team stood up embracing him in a hug. "Do you guys want the meet her?"

Everyone entered the room with Henry in Reid's arms. JJ was rocking the baby that was wrapped in a bundle of pink. "Hi," JJ whispered. "Henry do you want to see your sister?" The little blonde boy smiled as his uncle let him into the bed. "Her name is Gwen, Gwen Sarah Reid."

**_AN: And this is the end! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story!_**


End file.
